


lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe

by vampyrpojke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Alternating, you get the drill
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrpojke/pseuds/vampyrpojke
Summary: une adaptation expérimentale (et ~moderne) de l'arc whole cake, en gros.où luffy a le permis, usopp écrit des contes rocambolesques, nami gagne sa vie grâce à instagram, chopper a une tâche de naissance sur le nez, brook possède un magasin, robin est doctorante en archéologie, franky fabrique un lit, zoro fait de la musique et sanji est un fugitif qui bosse chez uber eats.





	1. 01. sanji; breaking the chains for uncertain futures.

Je supporte plus.

Vivre ici, au cœur de cette atmosphère étouffante, entre ces quatre murs en béton, dans cette chambre aux allures de prison. Le quotidien oppressant je le supporte plus non plus, et cette peur au ventre qui disparaît jamais, même pas quand je vais me coucher. Des années qu'on s'est coupés du monde, maudite famille, des années que ce laboratoire est tout ce qu'on connait. De quoi rendre la plus saine des personnes folle, de quoi changer de simples êtres humains en de véritables monstres.

Je suis épuisé d'esquiver les expérimentations, de fuir les entraînements, d'encaisser les coups, de perpétuellement payer pour mes choix, d'être ce cliché ambulant; le vilain petit canard de la famille Vinsmoke que tout le monde méprise et déteste. Faut que je me sauve, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour la première fois, je dois devenir le héro de l'histoire, quand je me bats corps et âme pour rester normal, pour rester ordinaire.

Si je pars pas maintenant, je suis finis, si je pars pas maintenant, je disparais. Les mots de mon père tournent en boucle dans ma tête, une menace déguisée en annonce, une sentence dissimulée derrière un concept avant-gardiste. Ces mots sont le catalyseur, la raison qui me pousse à fourrer mes affaires dans un sac et c'est triste de réaliser que tout ce que je possède tient dans un putain d'sac à dos. Mon existence vaut que dalle ici, je suis qu'un pion, le premier qu'on envoie à l'abattoir, qu'on sacrifie sans scrupules. Ca suffit.

Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette, jusqu'à atteindre le filtre, jusqu'à remplir mes poumons de nicotine, et écrase la braise contre le mur avant de balancer le mégot dans la poubelle proche de mon bureau. Je recrache la fumée en observant les alentours une dernière fois, tout ce mobilier en piètre état: mon matelas, à même le sol, recouvert de cette putain de couverture amochée et dégueulasse. Le bureau bancal et mal poncé qui a laissé des échardes dans diverses parties de mon visage, avec ces traces de sang encore visibles de toutes les fois où mes frères m'ont fait embrasser le bois pour un oui ou pour un non. Les murs sont vierges, sans compter les traits noirs de tabac brûlé et les creux entourés de fentes qui ont la même forme que ma silhouette, restes de nos nombreuses collisions. C'est fini.

Je balance mon sac sur mon épaule et ce n'est que lorsque je me tourne pour faire face à la porte que je réalise que Reiju se tient juste là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle esquisse un sourire lorsque nos regards se croisent.

\- Je savais que tu passerais à l'action ce soir, dit-elle en regardant par-dessus ses épaules pour s'assurer que personne ne traverse le couloir.  
\- Si je reste ici, je vais finir par crever. Comme maman.

Elle soupire en se redressant et quand elle pose de nouveau les yeux sur moi, elle semble résignée. Elle sait que j'ai raison. C'est tellement étrange, le contraste, entre elle et mes frères. Il n'y a jamais cette animosité dans ses yeux quand on se retrouve face à face. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est tendre, mais elle a beaucoup plus de compassion que n'importe qui d'autre ici, pour une personne dépouillée de ses émotions.

\- Viens, murmure-t-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle disparaît dans le couloir et je lui emboîte le pas en fouillant dans ma poche pour y trouver mon paquet de cigarettes. Nous longeons le corridor et je m'attends à ce qu'on emprunte les escaliers un peu plus loin, quand elle appuie sur les briques du mur et s'engouffre dans un passage secret qui nous mène tout droit dans les cuisines. Elle empaquette les sandwichs que je me prépare pour mon séjour et part désactiver l'alarme et les caméras de l'issue Ouest du laboratoire, alors que je m'assure d'avoir bien pris toutes mes économies.

\- Tout est éteint, tu peux partir sans problème, fait-elle en revenant après quelques minutes. J'irai les rallumer dans dix minutes, le temps que t'atteigne la forêt.  
\- Merci, je murmure en mettant mon sac à dos.  
\- Tu sais où tu vas aller? demande-t-elle alors que je dresse ma capuche sur le sommet de ma tête.  
\- J'y réfléchirai en chemin.  
\- D'accord...

Je m'approche de la porte et la regarde une dernière fois et j'ai une sensation de déjà vu quand je vois son sourire, c'est le même que celui qu'avait notre mère quand je sortais de sa chambre à l'époque, l'expression sur son visage est identique; c'est sa façon de dire au revoir, de dire qu'on risque de pas se revoir avant longtemps, mais qu'on se retrouvera forcément.

\- Prends soin de toi, OK? lance-t-elle alors que je tourne la poignée pour laisser le froid entrer.  
\- Promis, je souffle en dépassant le seuil de la porte. Toi aussi, j'ajoute avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je me dépêche de regagner la forêt et marche à pas de géant à travers les arbres, ayant hâte de quitter le bois dense qui entoure le laboratoire. Je reste prudent jusqu'à ce que mes pas me guident sur le bord de la route qui mène jusqu'à Cozia. Je suis le chemin goudronné, complètement désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et m'autorise à planter mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour laisser la musique apaiser mes nerfs, le temps du trajet jusqu'à la gare. Il fait froid et noir et je pourrais être inquiet et plein d'appréhension si le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules jusque là était pas tout juste en train de s'évaporer.

***

C'est les yeux posés sur le panneau d'affichage que j'écoute les bips résonner dans mon oreille. Le bus pour Logue Town part dans dix-sept minutes et Luffy répond juste à temps, juste avant que je ne tombe sur la messagerie.

\- Moshi moshi!~ s'écrie-t-il joyeusement et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Hey, je lance en tenant la dernière voyelle une poignée de secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur le titre de transport que je tiens entre les doigts.  
\- Sanji! Sanji? Sanji, c'est toi?! Attends, c'est qui, marmonne-t-il confus, à travers quelques bruissements. C'est quoi ce numéro?  
\- C'est bien moi, je m'esclaffe. Je suis à la gare, je t'appelle d'une cabine publique, j'explique en m'appuyant contre le mur.  
\- Tu vas où? demande-t-il curieusement.  
\- Um, Logue Town.  
\- Sérieux?! s'exclame-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Trop bien! Faut qu'on se voit, tu restes longtemps?  
\- Justement, je... j'ai décidé de partir de Germa. Je t'appelle parce que j'espérais pouvoir crasher sur ton canapé avant de trouver un endroit où rester.  
\- Tu viens dormir à ma maison?! fait-il et son excitation est contagieuse, rassurante. A quelle heure t'arrives? J'viens te chercher.

***

J'ai pas le temps d'allumer une cigarette que Luffy me saute au cou, à l'instant même où je quitte la gare à Logue Town. Son étroite étreinte comble presque le manque d'affection que j'ai accumulé avec les années, passées coincé à Germa où tout est austère et morose, froid et oppressant. Je le serre en retour, inspirant profondément son odeur familière, que j'ai pas senti depuis des lustres. L'amande de sa lessive et le parfum de la mer. Je souris à Usopp qui l'accompagne et le fixe un instant, jouant mentalement au jeu des différences, comparant l'image que j'ai de lui avant mon départ et celle que j'ai sous les yeux à présent. Ses dreadlocks sont plus longues, ses épaules plus larges et il a troqué ses indémodables salopettes contre un baggy, son bandana contre un bob.

Puis je laisse mon regard traîner sur les alentours, sur les bâtisses colorées que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années, sur les rues bondées que j'arpentais à vélo quelques années en arrière, alors qu'on était au lycée. Rien n'a changé, sauf moi. Sauf nous.

Luffy finit par reculer d'un pas pour largement me sourire et c'est tellement bon de le revoir, tellement bon d'être ici. J'ai la sensation d'enfin remonter à la surface après être resté en apnée sous l'eau pendant trop longtemps. Les immenses conifères qui entouraient le laboratoire et qui bloquaient l'arrivée du soleil ne sont plus.

Maintenant les rayons de l'étoile tapent sur mon visage, réchauffent le bout de mon nez, font briller les cheveux couleur corbeau de Luffy, qui m'incendie de questions sans me laisser le temps de répondre, pour savoir si j'ai fait bon voyage et si je suis pas trop fatigué et si mon père est au courant et si je compte lui faire à manger comme à l'époque, comme quand on était encore que des adolescents.

C'est au tour de Usopp de brièvement m'enlacer pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et je suis tellement content que je pourrais exploser de bonheur. Je suis libre. C'est un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire qui commence. Un nouveau départ.

\- T'as pas de bagages? remarque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir amicalement frappé dans mon épaule.  
\- Je voyage léger, je déclare autour d'un sourire malicieux en les suivant sur le parking.  
\- Tu repars à zéro! balance Luffy et je hoche la tête, amusé par le fait que son talent pour annoncer les choses telles qu'elles sont ne l'a pas quitté. T'sais que tu tombes trop bien? Après le lycée, on s'est tous installés ensemble, raconte-t-il en ouvrant la voiture et Usopp essaye de lui arracher les clés des mains. C'est moi qui conduit-euh, Usopp! geint-il en agrippant la clé tellement fort que l'ouverture centralisée s'active plusieurs fois pendant leur querelle.  
\- Tu fais flipper au volant, Luffy, donne les clés!  
\- Mais c'est ma voiture! crie-t-il en posant le pied sur l'abdomen d'Usopp pour tirer sur les clés jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lâche prise.

Je pose les yeux sur la voiture blanche de Luffy et effectivement, à en juger son état, il y a pas de doute sur le fait que c'est bien son véhicule. L'une des portière est rouge et la carrosserie est toute cabossée et rayée à certains endroits. Un énorme autocollant d'une tête de bouc est collée sur le capot.

Luffy finit par gagner la bataille et s'installe derrière le volant. Usopp monte côté passager et je m'installe sur la banquette arrière en soupirant de contentement. Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid. Il fait encore chaud; restes du chauffage qu'ils ont certainement fait souffler à fond en chemin. J'attache soigneusement ma ceinture, me basant sur les dires d'Usopp, et de la musique s'échappe du poste quelques instants après que Luffy ait mis le contact. Nous quittons le parking de la gare et une fois lancés sur l'axe principal qui entrave la ville, je décide de relancer la conversation interrompue un peu plus tôt.

\- Quand tu dis tous, tu parles de qui?  
\- Hein? fait Luffy en me regardant par le biais du rétroviseur.  
\- Nami, Zoro et moi, répond Usopp à sa place en se tournant pour me regarder.  
\- Vous vivez avec Nami?! je m'exclame en plaquant mes mains sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur. Je vais revoir Nami? je murmure, ému, presque au bord des larmes.  
\- On a trouvé une maison délabrée, pas chère, sur la plage, un peu après que tu sois parti, reprend Luffy. Au début, c'était que Nami et moi... c'est son nom sur le bail parce qu'elle est pétée de thunes depuis qu'elle est famous.  
\- Famous? Elle fait quoi?  
\- Mannequin, répond-t-il comme si c'était évident.

En vrai, c'est évident. Je vais saigner du nez, j'crois.

\- C'est une grande maison avec plein de chambres, donc on s'est dit que ça serait bien pour nos comptes en banque, surtout le mien, si on acceptait des colocataires. Comme Usopp et Zoro squattaient déjà assez régulièrement, ils ont fini par s'installer avec nous.

Je grimace en pensant à l'autre Greenie et à l'idée qu'on risque de se revoir incessamment sous peu et régulièrement, par-dessus le marché. C'est franchement blasant, mais bon. C'est toujours mieux que Germa, donc je vais pas faire la fine bouche. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera vite des combines pour s'éviter, comme on faisait quand on était au lycée.

\- Puis on a commencé à mettre des annonces un peu partout, sur le net... OI! crie-t-il en appuyant sur le klaxon. T'as cru que la route était à ton père, ou quoi?! aboie-t-il à l'automobiliste de devant en le doublant par la droite avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération. Usopp est cramponné à son siège et ses jointures blanchissent autour de la poignée fixée au-dessus de sa fenêtre. Sur le campus, continue-t-il comme si de rien n'était, dans des petits commerces... et puis les chambres se sont remplies en l'espace de deux mois. On vit avec un étudiant en première année de médecine, il s'appelle Chopper. Avec une prof d'archéologie, elle s'appelle Robin. Avec mon idole sur Terre, Franky, qui nous a retapé la maison pour qu'elle soit salubre. Et un papi, Brook, propriétaire de notre QG, Rumbar.   
\- Vous vivez avec le propriétaire de la boutique de musique?  
\- Trop cool, hein? se vante Usopp en souriant fièrement.  
\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer tout ce beau monde. Je vais déranger personne en m'accaparant le canap'?  
\- Tu dors pas sur le canapé, répond Luffy en mettant son clignotant avant de tourner et emprunter une longue allée, bordée de maisons. Zoro est parti en tournée un peu après Noël, sa chambre est libre au moins jusqu'en juin. On comptait la sous-louer pendant son absence, mais comme j't'ai dit... tu tombes trop bien. Parfait timing, fait-il autour d'un large sourire en se garant devant la porte d'un garage, proche d'une grande maison. On est arrivés et, sans vouloir flexer, on est sains et saufs, fait-il en narguant Usopp.  
\- C'est miraculeux, marmonne l'intéressé en défaisant sa ceinture, blanc comme un linge.

Et c'est exactement ce que je me dis en l'imitant pour sortir à mon tour de la voiture. C'est miraculeux. Zoro est pas là. Je vais habiter avec mes meilleurs amis, deux Ladies, loin de ma famille de pourris. J'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. J'étais prêt à me péter le dos sur un canapé microscopique et sale dans un petit studio miteux dans le centre ville de Logue Town, parce que c'est dans ces conditions là que j'imaginais Luffy vivre.

Au lieu de ça, je suis sur le point de vivre dans une grande maison à deux pas de la plage, pleine de gens normaux à qui faire la cuisine, à qui parler. J'aurai un lit et j'aurai pas besoin de me plier en quatre pour essayer d'éviter qui que ce soit. J'ai plusieurs mois pour rassembler de l'argent et pour trouver un appartement, plusieurs mois pour me ressourcer après ces années passées dans l'agonie. Bordel. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai pas été heureux comme ça depuis trop longtemps et c'est tellement intense que ça m'arrache un frisson.


	2. 02. sanji; the warmth of the well-known versus the impending doom

Lorsque nous dépassons la porte d'entrée, mon cœur est prêt à bondir hors de ma cage thoracique. Ca sent la fille à plein nez et le petit hall donne directement sur la cuisine. Elle est spacieuse, lumineuse, entravée d'une longue table ornée de jolies chaises en bois. C'est propre, rien ne traîne. Et le plan de travail est équipé d'appareils électroménagers dernier cri, la pointe de la pointe, de quoi concocter tout et n'importe quoi. C'est comme dans un rêve, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. 

\- On est rentrés! s'écrie Usopp en traçant vers ce que je suppose être le salon.  
\- Avec Sanji! rajoute Luffy en attrapant mon bras pour que je le suive. 

Dans le salon, une immense baie vitrée donne sur la mer et sur un coin de jardin entouré d'une clôture. Les murs sont tapissés de telle sorte qu'on se croirait dans un aquarium. Sur un large sofa qui fait toute la longueur du mur, Nami se redresse à peine, assistée d'une autre femme, brune, magnifique, et d'un garçon arborant un bonnet rose, qui lève à peine les yeux de la télévision, allumée sur un documentaire animalier. 

\- Sanji! s'exclame Nami, douce mélodie pour mes tympans, en se levant pour venir m'enlacer. 

Seigneur. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'entoure ses côtes de mes bras pour la serrer contre moi, suffisamment longtemps pour que son parfum s'imprègne dans mes vêtements. Elle tape dans mon dos avant de se reculer pour m'observer et je la regarde aussi; ses cheveux couleur feu, longs, si long, et sa peau, toujours parsemée de tâches de rousseur, et ses grands yeux marrons, délicatement embellis de maquillage. Elle sourit et j'pourrais mourir, là, sur place, avec mon battant qui tambourine contre ma poitrine sous le trop plein d'émotions, face à sa beauté incomparable. 

\- Tu m'as manqué plus que les autres, je souffle sans la quitter des yeux, parce que je vois plus qu'elle, à cette seconde.

J'entends Luffy rire, quelque part, loin derrière moi et Usopp cracher un "oi" désapprobateur. Nami s'esclaffe et presse mon visage entre ses mains toutes douces avant de pincer mes joues. Elle est parfaite. Mon cœur lui appartient.

\- Oh, Sanji..., fait-elle, amusée. T'as pas changé, hm? je secoue la tête pour dire non. T'as fait bon voyage? je hoche la tête, espérant qu'elle ne lâche jamais mon visage. J'te présente? pouffe-t-elle de rire en me dévisageant un instant et je souris bêtement, parce que tout ce qu'elle fait m'enchante. Voilà Chopper, le benjamin de la maison.

Elle oriente mon visage vers le garçon avant de finalement me lâcher et je fais la moue sous la soudaine sensation de manque avant d'attraper sa main, qu'il tend déjà, pour la serrer un bref instant. Il a une tâche de naissance sur le nez et il a l'air jeune, beaucoup plus jeune qu'une personne lambda qui approche la vingtaine. Il esquisse un sourire avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches et il a l'air timide aussi, parce qu'il ne décroche pas un mot. 

\- Et Robin, enchaîne Nami en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'intéressée et la vue de ces deux Ladies, bras dessus bras dessous me fait soupirer de contentement.

Je m'approche de Robin pour prendre sa main entre les miennes. 

\- Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Robin. Luffly m'a dit que tu enseignais l'archéologie, c'est passionnant, est-ce qu'on peut assister à tes cours? 

Nami pouffe de rire de nouveau en secouant la tête et Robin lâche un rire à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la nervosité. Je sais plus où donner de la tête, tellement, que je sens des papillons s'envoler au creux de mes entrailles. 

\- T'es le même qu'avant, se moque Nami.   
\- Enchanté, Sanji, déclare finalement Robin en posant sa main libre sur les miennes. Tu peux essayer de te faufiler dans mes cours magistraux, je suppose... On m'a dit que tu cuisinais?   
\- Oui, je réponds avec enthousiasme, débordant déjà d'amour et d'admiration. Je suis à votre entière disposition, si vous avez envie de quoi que ce soit, j'offre en faisant la révérence. 

Luffy réagit aux propos et saute brusquement sur mon dos, me forçant à lâcher la main de Robin et à m'inquiéter pour ma vie quand il commence à serrer ses bras autour de mon cou. 

\- Yahoo! crie-t-il en éclatant de rire. J'ai envie de canard laqué, de jambonneau, de côtelettes, de...  
\- Je parlais aux Ladies, Luffy..., je geins en essayant de me défaire de sa prise. Tu m'étouffes...   
\- Tu veux voir le reste de la maison? propose Nami, ma sauveuse, l'amour de ma vie.   
\- Avec plaisir, j'articule difficilement en forçant un sourire. 

Luffy me lâche finalement et je le pousse en me retrouvant face à son large sourire. Il prend ça pour une invitation et me pousse en retour et ça se transforme en jeux de mains jeux de vilains jusqu'à la prochaine pièce. 

\- C'est ici que Chopper étudie en général, mais sinon c'est un endroit où tu peux trouver un peu de calme..., m'explique Nami en allumant la lumière après avoir ouvert la porte en grand.   
\- Principalement parce que Luffy y met jamais les pieds, précise Usopp, sur nos talons. 

La pièce est relativement petite, munie d'un bureau en désordre sur lequel sont empilés de divers livres sur la médecine truffés de petits marque-pages colorés, de papiers en tous genres sur lesquels sont griffonnés des formules mathématiques, des graphiques et des paragraphes écrits, surlignés de diverses couleurs. Il y a un ordinateur portable au centre de toute la paperasse et le mur du fond est habillé de livres, accompagné d'un petit tabouret. Le plafond est bas, incliné: certainement la forme des escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Nami éteint la lumière, referme la porte et nous guide hors du salon. Je suis triste de remarquer que Chopper et plus particulièrement Robin ne nous suivent pas, préférant se replonger dans le programme qu'ils suivaient avant notre interruption. Nami traverse le couloir et ouvre une autre porte, qui donne sur le garage. Il y a un mini-van bleu ciel avec les caractères BF-37 écrits sur la portière coulissante qui nous fait face. Près de là se dresse un énorme atelier, orné d'outils en tous genres, où des travaux inachevés traînent, certains sur le plan de travail, d'autres dans des coins de l'espace de travail, recouverts d'une bâche transparente ou de draps tâchés d'huile noire. 

\- C'est ici que Franky et moi on bricole, lance fièrement Usopp en se ruant vers un bol Buzz l'Eclair robotisé. La base du récipient est entourée d'un anneau en métal duquel germe une branche articulée reliée à une cuillère. J'essaye de construire un robot pour pouvoir manger mon petit déjeuner sans les mains.  
\- Un génie, commente Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux, faisant naître un sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres de Usopp.  
\- T'en as assez vu? murmure Nami à mon intention, très peu impressionnée, avant de faire demi-tour.   
\- Hâte de voir ton robot à l'oeuvre, je lance en levant mon pouce, avant de me presser d'aller rejoindre Nami. 

Elle m'attend au pied des escaliers et me fait signe de la suivre à l'étage et honnêtement, ça devrait pas me faire l'effet que ça me fait, mais... je ne suis qu'un homme... et les scénarios s'enchaînent dans ma tête, pour être interrompus par la cadence de ses hanches et par mon pied qui rate la marche, me valant presque d'imprimer la marque de mes dents dans les escaliers. 

\- Le premier étage, autrement nommé Le Quartier des Sauvages...  
\- Viens voir notre chambre, Sanji! s'écrie Luffy en montant les escaliers deux par deux pour foncer devant nous et rebondir contre le mur d'en face avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. 

Nami soupire et me laisse la dépasser pour aller découvrir la chambre que Usopp et notre imbécile de leader partagent. Il y a des lits jumeaux dans un coin, deux bureaux, l'un autant en bordel que l'autre, des tas de posters qui se chevauchent aux murs et des photos toutes issues d'un Polaroid sur les portes de leur armoire, un télescope près de la fenêtre qui pointe vers le ciel. Des fringues traînent au sol, autour d'un panier à linge complètement vide, méprisant son existence toute entière. C'est une chambre de garçons et ça sent le fauve et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que les motifs sur la parure de lit de Luffy sont des Jolly Roger. Quand on était petits, il rêvait de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Puis on a grandit et il a finit par tristement se rendre compte que la réalité est bien moins cool que ce qu'on lit dans les livres et que certains rêves sont plus compliqués à réaliser que d'autres. 

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez aéré la chambre? je questionne en touchant une lampe violette en forme de fruit étrange avant de m'emparer du chapeau de paille que Luffy a reposé sur son bureau, le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et son bonnet. 

Usopp et Luffy échangent un regard et si l'expression du petit brun reste absolument bovine, Usopp a le mérite de se mettre à réfléchir. 

\- Pendant... la dernière éclipse..., marmonne-t-il. Neuf jours.   
\- Ew, couine Nami en reculant dans le couloir. Sanji... viens, avant d'attraper leurs microbes. 

Je repose le chapeau de paille sur la tête de Luffy en m'esclaffant et rejoins ma chère et tendre dans le corridor. 

\- Au fond, c'est la chambre de Brook, me montre-t-elle en pointant la porte noire au bout du couloir, à droite. En face, c'est la chambre de Chopper. Et juste là, dit-elle en pointant la porte qui fait face à celle des garçons, c'est la chambre de Franky.   
\- Ils sont encore au travail?  
\- Yup, répond-t-elle en regardant l'heure à son poignet. Franky devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Brook finit à sept heures, donc tu le verras pas avant ce soir. Il y a une salle de bain, ici, désigne-t-elle en retournant vers les escaliers. Mais comme vous êtes six à vous la partager, sache qu'il y en a une autre au sous-sol, à côté de la salle de musique et de la buanderie.   
\- D'accord, j'acquiesce en grimpant les escaliers à sa suite. 

Nous arrivons au deuxième étage et Nami se tourne pour me regarder gravement, faisant chavirer mon cœur. Elle me rend fou. 

\- Cet étage est off-limit, annonce-t-elle formellement.   
\- C'est là où vous dormez Robin et toi, j'en conclue en regardant les chambres aux portes ouvertes par-dessus son épaule, en humant les parfums sucrés qui se mêlent dans l'air, en remarquant la moquette rose qui repose sur le sol de la pièce du fond, visible d'ici. Tu me fais pas visiter? je tente de négocier en faisant la moue.  
\- Je sais que ça te ferait trop plaisir, alors non. Je garde ça pour une prochaine fois, pour un jour où tu seras vraiment déprimé et inconsolable, déblatère-t-elle en pointant les escaliers qui continuent de monter et qui débouchent sur une trappe dans le plafond.   
\- Tu sais vraiment comment prendre soin de mon cœur, Nami-chérie...  
\- J'suppose que c'est là-haut qu'il va séjourner, Luffy? lance-t-elle, m'ignorant complètement.   
\- Ouaip! répond Luffy, en émergeant du bas des escaliers, sur le dos de Usopp qui se tient à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Nami me fait signe de la suivre une nouvelle fois en gravissant les marches et tire sur la target pour ouvrir la trappe et grimper dans la chambre. Je dépoussière mes mains en me retrouvant sur mes deux pieds au centre de la chambre et sans surprise, c'est le bordel. J'en attendais pas moins de ce stupide Marimo; il est parti, de ce que j'ai compris, mais ça l'empêche pas de laisser ses affaires traîner, partout à travers la pièce, des fringues abandonnées au sol, aux babioles et paquets de nourriture vide qu'il a laissé sur toutes les surfaces planes qui meublent la pièce. Son lit est défait et j'suis quasiment certain que c'est une bouteille d'alcool qui dépasse de dessous son coussin. 

Usopp s'approche de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, alors que mes yeux virent vers le coin gym du grenier, où des machines à muscler sont disposées. Même si j'peux pas le voir physiquement, j'arrive à deviner qu'il est toujours le même tocard que j'ai connu, qui muscle son corps pour créer de la masse et empêcher à l'air enfermée dans sa boîte crânienne de le laisser s'envoler. 

\- On a pas eu le temps de ranger, désolé, balance Luffy en donnant un coup de coude dans mon bras pour attirer mon attention. Puisqu'on avait décidé de sous-louer la chambre, Franky devrait revenir avec du bois tout à l'heure, normalement... Il va te faire un lit! Il y a un matelas dans la chambre de Brook et tout, tu vas voir, ça s'ra cool.  
\- Vous êtes pas obligés..., je commence, avant de me faire interrompre par Luffy qui poursuit son monologue.  
\- T'sais... comme Zee aime pas trop qu'on touche à ses affaires, j'suis pas certain que ça lui plaise qu'on dorme dans son lit, du coup c'était l'idée de départ. Ca dérange personne, me rassure-t-il. Tu vas voir comme les sommiers que font Franky sont trop confortables! s'exclame-t-il. C'est lui qui a fait la maison à neuf!

Je souris face à son enthousiasme et je gratte mon torse, au niveau de mon cœur, comme pour essayer de toucher la sensation qui s'installe là... Je me rappelle plus du temps où je dormais dans un lit, du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'étais à même le sol, sur un matelas.

C'est étrange d'être dans l'espace de Zoro, sans Zoro. Mais c'est l'endroit le plus confortable que j'ai connu et dans lequel je m'apprête à vivre depuis le berceau. 

\- Il est en tournée? C'est-à-dire? je finis par demander avant de me dépêcher d'aider Nami qui jure dans son coin en jetant au fond d'une poubelle, tous les déchets que Greenie a laissé derrière lui.   
\- Il a monté un groupe avec une meuf, répond Luffy en pointant un poster au mur. 

Je lève les yeux vers ce dernier, après avoir jeté un paquet de chips et une canette de bière vide. Sur l'affiche, qui est fixée juste au-dessus de son lit, deux personnes se tiennent côte à côte sur un fond noir, l'une d'entre elle est une fille aux cheveux longs et rose, attachés en deux queues de cheval, au-dessus de ses oreilles. Elle arbore un look Gothic Lolita et ses grandes iris noires sont entourées d'une paire de longs faux-cils. Elle regarde tout droit dans l'objectif d'un air condescendant, son teint pâle contrastant avec le rouge sur ses lèvres. L'autre personne, c'est Zoro, que je reconnais à peine; il est de profil, ses trois boucles d'oreilles en or, scintillantes, retombant juste au-dessus de sa mâchoire anguleuse. Il regarde vers le bas, son expression est fermée et ses cheveux verts sont dressés sur le sommet de son crâne, faisant honneur au surnom que je lui ai toujours attribué. Le nom de leur groupe, HOLLOW, est écrit au sommet du poster et c'est bizarre de se dire que cet abruti a suffisamment de notoriété pour partir en tournée, pour aller jouer sa musique devant des fans. 

\- Ils font la première partie de Roar of The Sea, lance Nami sans conviction. J'ai jamais compris l'engouement pour ce groupe, j'trouve que le chanteur a le charisme d'une huître, et puis leur style musical a rien à voir avec celui de HOLLOW, mais bon... Elle, fait-elle en pointant la fille sur le poster, a accepté essentiellement pour faire grimper leur popularité et se faire connaitre à travers le monde... Zoro avait juste envie de faire le tour du monde.  
\- Ils sont où en ce moment? je demande comme si ça m'importait réellement, alors qu'au fond, j'ai juste envie d'entendre la voix de Nami.  
\- Um, St Poplar, si je me trompe pas. De sûr, ils seront à Sabaody d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils font deux dates là bas. Mais peu importe, fait-elle dans un soupir. Sache qu'ils sont au commencement de leur tournée mondiale et que Zoro reviendra pas avant le mois de juin. Donc pendant tout ce que laps de temps, on a pas besoin de penser à lui, ni même de parler de lui.   
\- Dieu bénisse, je marmonne en regardant brièvement le poster une dernière fois et lorsque je repose les yeux sur Nami, elle sourit.   
\- Bon, dit-elle en reposant la poubelle. J'propose qu'on aille faire un tour dans le jardin et éventuellement au sous-sol, si tu veux voir à quoi ressemble l'auditorium... et après on pourra discuter des règles de la maison autour d'un truc à boire dans la cuisine? 

***

Après avoir découvert l'étendue du jardin, les orangers, les rosiers, le potager et la véranda joliment décorée, je meurs d'envie de rencontrer Franky. La maison, que tout le monde surnomme affectueusement Sunny est absolument magnifique. Elle va au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Je me revois dans le car, quelques heures en arrière, visualiser un appartement minuscule au sommet d'un bâtiment sans escaliers, quelque part dans le centre-ville. Un petit studio miteux et mal rangé, une espèce de version upgradée de la chambre d'adolescent de Luffy, quand il vivait encore avec Dadan et ses frères. Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il s'installerait avec Nami. Ou du moins, que Nami accepterait de partager son espace vital avec un tromblon pareil, mais la vie est faite de nombreuses surprises. C'est parfait. Parce que quand j'étais en chemin, j'espérais aussi que Luffy avait gardé contact avec Nami et Usopp et qu'on aurait tous l'occasion de se revoir (OK, et p't'être Zoro aussi, mais de loin). Je suis trop content d'être là, je me sens en sécurité et épanoui et j'ai la sensation d'avoir plus souri plus en quelques heures que ces dernières années passées exilé à Germa. 

Désormais, nous sommes tous dans la cuisine, Robin et Chopper nous ont rejoint, et pendant que les garçons chahutent à table, Nami me montre comment fonctionne la machine à café. Je mémorise soigneusement les boissons favorites de tout le monde et leurs petites particularités pour pouvoir les préparer sans encombres dans le futur. Lorsque tout le monde est servi, Nami en vient aux fameuses règles qu'elle a mentionné un peu plus tôt.

\- Chopper a pris soin de faire un tableau de tâches...  
\- Franky a fabriqué le support et je me suis occupé de l'agencement, de la décoration, intervient Usopp.   
\- Le tout, supervisé par moi, rajoute Luffy, la bouche pleine de biscuits.   
\- Merci pour vos généreuses contributions détaillées..., déclare Nami sarcastiquement avant de se racler la gorge. Comme tu peux le constater Sanji, les corvées sont diverses et variées..., montre-t-elle en laissant son doigt glisser d'une tâche à l'autre sur le tableau. Aller jeter les poubelles, s'occuper de l'arrosage du jardin, faire la vaisselle, la lessive, ranger et nettoyer les pièces et j'en passe. On a tout divisé pour que tout le monde participe équitablement à l'entretient de la maison. 

Je hoche la tête avant de boire une petite gorgée de mon thé, encore trop chaud. Je pourrais l'écouter parler pendant des heures. 

\- Le tableau représente un mois, divisé en semaines, désigne-t-elle, en tapotant les "semaine 1, semaine 2, semaine 3, semaine 4" au sommet du morceau de bois. Et pour chaque tâche, les noms varient d'une semaine à l'autre pour que les mêmes personnes ne fassent pas toujours les mêmes choses. Du coup, um... Tu feras les tâches de Zoro, décrète-t-elle avant de rapidement lever les yeux vers moi, pour s'assurer que je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. 

J'acquiesce de nouveau. 

\- C'qui veut dire que... t'es de corvée de vaisselle cette semaine. De lessive la semaine prochaine. De tri et de poubelles la semaine d'après, etc. Bref, t'as juste besoin de regarder le tableau régulièrement, déclare-t-elle en se levant pour retourner le pendre au mur, proche du frigo. En général on range et on nettoie la maison le weekend, tous ensemble...  
\- C'est plus convivial, précise Usopp, avec une moustache de chocolat chaud au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. On met de la musique et on s'pose tous dans la véranda pour chiller à la fin, le temps que le sol sèche après avoir passé la serpillière.   
\- Je vois, je réponds autour d'un petit sourire.   
\- On te montrera comment tout fonctionne, OK? Le lave vaisselle, la machine à laver, ce genre de truc.   
\- Ca marche. Et... pour la cuisine? Comment vous vous organisez? je demande curieusement en pressant mes mains contre mon mug pour les réchauffer. Qui fait à manger? 

Robin pouffe de rire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, alors que Usopp et Nami s'échangent un regard blasé.   
Je crains le pire. 

\- Pour être honnête, tout ce beau matériel fait surtout la décoration, admet Nami après un instant. Avec la flemme et le manque de skill, on mange pas très varié...  
\- Nos habitudes alimentaires se résument à un bol de céréales et des tartines le matin, des sandwichs le midi, ou alors les restes de ce qu'on a mangé la veille au soir, explique Usopp. On est tellement éclatés quand on rentre du boulot ou de la fac qu'on se contente de trucs simples et rapides, genre des pâtes ou des plats tout prêts qu'on balance au four.   
\- Ca fait pas partie de nos tâches quotidiennes parce que celui qui fait à manger, généralement, c'est celui qui a faim en premier ex-æquo avec Luffy.   
\- Et cette personne là, c'était surtout Zoro avant qu'il parte, geint Luffy en projetant des miettes de biscuits partout. Il me manque trop.   
\- Sérieusement? je m'étonne en haussant les sourcils, imaginant difficilement le Marimo aux fourneaux.   
\- Tu vas nous faire à manger, pas vrai? questionne Usopp en joignant ses paumes.   
\- A ce stade, c'est clairement une nécessitée, je m'esclaffe et Luffy se lève brusquement de sa chaise.  
\- Robin, Chopper! s'écrie-t-il. Vous êtes pas prêts! La bouffe de Sanji, c'est..., il s'interrompt en fronçant les sourcils. Usopp, comment ça s'appelle déjà le truc que mangent les Dieux Grecs?   
\- Ambroisie.   
\- Voilà, c'est ça! Et il fait tout avec ses mains! Une fois quand on était au lycée, il a fait des steaks hachés lui-même! Comme dans les restaurants!  
\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça, on était en seconde...   
\- Tu comprends pas, Sanji... J'me sens revivre, là. J'en ai marre de manger des pâtes au Ketchup, dit-il en frappant sur la table, faisant trembler nos breuvages.   
\- Pâtes au K..., je murmure avant de passer mes mains sur mon visage. Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. J'aurais tout le temps demain de me familiariser avec tout ce beau matériel et d'aller faire quelques courses. 

Nami frappe dans ses mains avant de me pointer du doigt, après avoir bu dans son mug. 

\- J'suis ravie que tu en viennes au sujet fatidique, celui des dépenses, dit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. On a des cagnottes pour chaque type de dépenses. Pour le loyer et les factures, pour les courses, pour le mobilier et puis pour les loisirs parce qu'on aime bien bouger ensemble, s'organiser des trucs parfois.  
\- A combien s'élève la part de chacun?   
\- Environ trois cent Berries. Mais t'as le temps, Sanji, t'en fais pas. En général, on s'occupe des finances en fin de mois, quand tout le monde à reçu sa paye... ou sa bourse.   
\- J'ai pris des économies avec moi. 

Je me penche sur mon sac et en tire une petite liasse de billets que je dépose sous ses yeux. 

\- Mille, devine-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers moi.  
\- De quoi payer les trois premiers mois. Et juste assez pour mes achats de demain. Vous pouvez faire une liste de ce qui vous fait envie et je me débrouillerai. 

Luffy quitte la pièce en trombe. 

\- Tu sais tout faire? demande Robin, et pendant un instant, je me perds dans son regard. 

Comment ses élèves font-ils pour se concentrer pendant ses cours? Elle est exquise, du bout de sa franche au timbre de sa voix. 

\- Pour toi et Nami, je suis prêt à apprendre n'importe quelle recette. 

Luffy refait irruption dans la cuisine et tacle une feuille sur la table avant de reprendre place dans sa chaise. Il presse la mine de son stylo contre sa langue avant de se mettre à écrire, commençant certainement à lister les mets qu'il veut retrouver dans son assiette. Usopp et Chopper se penchent sur lui et les suggestions se mettent à fuser. Robin et Nami font également des propositions passé un moment, et les idées vont tout à coup plus vite que la plume de Luffy.

\- Ca s'écrit pas comme ça, faux-filet, commente Chopper en pointant la faute du doigt, amusé.  
\- Rumsteak non plus, renchérit Usopp en voulant prendre le stylo. Laisse moi faire... laisse faire l'écrivain, Luffy!   
\- Mais je veux écrire, geint-il en serrant son point autour du bic. Usoppppppp! s'écrie-t-il avant que ça ne parte en bagarre. 

Usopp lâche l'extrémité du stylo et le bras de Luffy part en arrière, son poing atterrissant sur la joue de Chopper qui se recule en se tenant le visage pendant une poignée de secondes, le temps du contre-coup, avant de foncer dans le tas pour distribuer des tartes et j'explose de rire face à la scène, particulièrement lorsque Nami décide de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Elle tire sur le dossier de la chaise de Luffy de manière à la faire basculer en arrière et les trois garçons se retrouvent au sol, mettant un terme à leur gue-guerre idiote. Elle s'empare de la feuille et la retourne pour recommencer la liste du début. 

Après avoir fixé Nami pendant de nombreuses secondes, mon regard bifurque sur ma liasse de billets et mes pensées vont de la nuque dégagée de la rouquine, après qu'elle ait rabattu ses longs cheveux sur l'une de ses épaules pour écrire, à mon avenir professionnel. J'ai trois mois devant moi pour trouver un job, mais j'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je refuse de bosser dans un restaurant parce que bosser avec des incompétents m'intéresse pas et puis assurer les services veut dire que je serai jamais à la maison pour les repas et ça entre en conflit avec ma promesse de les faire manger mieux. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas énormément d'autres talents...

\- Hey, je lance en sortant de mes pensées. Vous connaissez des endroits où je pourrais postuler? Trouver un job? Vous connaissez des gens qui cherchent du personnel?   
\- Tu viens déjà de donner de quoi payer pour les trois prochains mois, proteste Luffy en se remettant tout juste sur pied. Profites-en pour faire la grasse mat', nan? fait-il en replaçant son chapeau de paille sur le sommet de son crâne avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- Luffy a raison, fait Nami sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle écrit. Refamiliarise-toi avec Logue Town, profite un peu de ce que la ville a t'offrir de nouveau. Ca a pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois que t'étais là... t'as le temps de réfléchir, de trouver. T'inquiètes.  
\- Dans l'immédiat, je t'embauche! s'exclame Luffy en me pointant du doigt. Tu vas me faire un giga gâteau, avec au moins trois étages et un glaçage bleu... non, vert! Comme celui que t'as fait pour la kermesse, en terminale. Je veux qu'il soit au chocolat et fondant à l'intérieur.

Le ventre de Chopper se met soudainement à gargouiller et il presse ses mains contre son estomac comme pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, ses joues deviennent rouge en une demi-seconde. Usopp et Luffy éclatent de rire. 

\- Il y a un monstre dans ton ventre, ou quoi? s'esclaffe Luffy en pressant son oreille contre le ventre de Chopper, qui le repousse immédiatement.  
\- La ferme, c'est pas drôle, boude-t-il. C'est juste que...  
\- C'est juste que, imite Usopp avant d'essayer de refaire le bruit qui s'est échappé de son ventre.  
\- Non, c'était plus comme ça, rit Luffy avant de faire un son qui ressemble plus au tonnerre qu'à un gargouillis.  
\- C'était pas du tout ressemblant, t'en as conscience? commente Chopper en se retenant de rire.  
\- Admets que mon gâteau au chocolat te fait trop envie et peut-être que je te laisserai les miettes. 

Chopper s'indigne vivement et j'esquisse un sourire avant de regarder Nami et Robin qui s'occupent toujours de la liste, tranquillement, à l'autre bout de la table. J'ai devant moi mon nouveau quotidien. Je sais pas envers qui être reconnaissant mais je le suis. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, peut-être que je devrais prendre mon temps. Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un break. Je suis curieux de savoir à quel point la ville a changé, de savoir ce que sont devenus les personnes avec qui j'allais à l'école avant. J'ai aussi envie d'aller à l'université, voir Robin donner un cours, accompagner les garçons en cours, complimenter des étudiantes, aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque universitaire... 

\- Comment tu payes, Capitaine? j'interviens finalement, pour mettre fin à leur petite querelle en ce qui concerne le partage de ce fameux gâteau.   
\- Euh. 

Luffy vide ses poches sur la table, ces dernières contenant des reçus tous froissés, son portable, des papiers de bonbons, un KitKat, ses clés et quelques pièces, dont une qui roule sur la table et que Nami rattrape avant qu'elle ne finisse au sol pour la glisser dans sa poche. Luffy ne réagit même pas et commence à compter son butin, comme si quelques centimes pouvaient financer un gâteau à étages. 

\- Trente-huit centimes et un KitKat, marchande Luffy en poussant ses pièces et sa barre chocolatée sous mon nez. 

Il croise les bras et hausse les sourcils en pointant sa fortune du menton, comme s'il venait de me proposer des millions. Je suis prêt à briser tous ses rêves quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se ferme dans mon dos. En regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec une armoire à glace aux cheveux bleus. Il repousse de son index la paire de lunette de soleil qui tenait en équilibre sur le bout de son nez. A en juger les planches qu'il porte sur son épaule comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde et la caisse à outils qu'il tient dans son autre main, j'en déduis que c'est Franky.

\- Salut la compagnie! chante-t-il en posant les planches contre le mur et sa caisse à outils près du frigo.

Tout le monde répond quelque chose de différent à l'unisson alors que je me lève pour me présenter plus formellement. Quand Franky me serre la main, sa paume engloutit la mienne. Il me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes. 

\- Tu dois être Sanji! On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il parait que tu fais d'excellents hamburgers, fait-il en ouvrant la porte du frigo pour s'emparer d'une canette de Coca-Cola. Sois le bienvenue, comment tu trouves Sunny? demande-t-il avant de faire léviter sa main au-dessus de ma tête pendant un instant.   
\- Absolument incroyable, je souffle, un peu intimidé.   
\- ...Un mètre quatre-vingt, jauge-t-il, en plein dans le mille comme l'a fait Nami avec l'argent tout à l'heure. J'suis ravi que la maison te plaise, Blondie. Le lit sera prêt avant que Brook rentre, détermine-t-il avant de reprendre le bois et les outils pour prestement quitter la pièce.  
\- Vous avez de quoi faire des hamburgers? je demande directement après qu'il ait disparu dans les escaliers.

La moindre des choses, quand quelqu'un prend de son temps libre pour te construire un lit, c'est de lui faire son plat favoris. 

\- J'suis pas sûre qu'on ait du pain à burger, répond Nami en se levant pour regarder dans les placards, alors que je regarde ce qu'ils ont dans le frigo. 

Ca manque tellement d'organisation que je suis obligé de refermer la porte. Je sors mon paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et en attrape une entre mes lèvres. 

\- J'peux envoyer un message à Brook pour qu'il passe à l'épicerie en chemin, propose Usopp en dégainant son portable.   
\- Burger! Burger! Burger! chante Luffy en gesticulant joyeusement.   
\- Ou alors on peut y aller nous-même, c'est loin? je demande en renversant le clapet de mon briquet pour faire jaillir la flamme.

Luffy et Usopp commencent tous les deux à essayer de m'expliquer où se situe l'épicerie, Luffy en donnant des indications qui n'ont aucun sens et Usopp en se lançant dans la backstory entière du petit commerce. A côté d'eux, Chopper essaye de leur dire de simplifier pour pas m'embrouiller mais sans jamais m'adresser directement la parole. Nami attrape mon poignet pour m'empêcher d'allumer ma cigarette. 

\- Pas à l'intérieur, Trésor.

Moi? Trésor? 

***

Il est presque deux heures du matin et bien que le lit soit, comme Luffy l'avait prédit, suuuuuuuuuuuper confortable, impossible de dormir. J'ai passé une journée excellente, après avoir quitté Germa, après avoir passé quelques heures dans un car à écouter de la musique, à me relaxer, à laisser toute cette toxicité malsaine derrière moi. Après avoir retrouvé mes meilleurs amis, tous mes meilleurs amis, après avoir découvert leur espace de vie, dans lequel ils me laissent une petite place douillette. Après avoir rencontré de nouvelles personnes que je trouve drôles, impressionnantes, charmantes. Après avoir cuisiné pour tout ce beau monde dans une cuisine magnifique, fonctionnelle, qui n'attendait que moi, après avoir flâné dans les rues de Logue Town, comme au bon vieux temps, pour aller chercher des ingrédients manquants.

Je me retrouve dans la chambre de Zoro, que j'avais presque oublié d'ailleurs. Et c'est confortable, peu importe le propriétaire d'origine. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Logue Town, je me retrouve souvent à penser que j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux et c'est tellement vrai que je suis effrayé désormais, effrayé à l'idée de tout perdre en un clin d'œil, en un putain de claquement de doigts.

J'arrive pas à me sortir Germa de la tête.

Je me demande s'ils feront sans moi, à partir de maintenant. Ou si au contraire, ils vont se lancer à ma recherche pour achever leur plan. S'il peuvent se passer de ma présence ou s'il sont toujours convaincu que je suis le candidat idéal, le cobaye favoris. 

Un bout de moi me répète que mon insignifiance au sein de cette famille est un énorme facteur qui fait qu'ils se réjouissent probablement de m'avoir perdu, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il ne parvient pas à couvrir les inquiétudes de l'autre partie de moi qui est convaincue qu'ils seraient capables de me traquer jusqu'au bout du monde pour mener à bien leur vengeance, pour me faire payer d'être venu au monde et d'avoir voulu m'enfuir. Cette partie de moi est terrifiée et c'est elle qui m'empêche de dormir. 

Je quitte le grenier à pas de loup et descends les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne et atteins la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Je repose mes cigarettes sur la table et commence à réorganiser l'entièreté de la cuisine, du frigo aux tiroirs en passant par les placards et les réserves dans le garde-manger (scellé par un cadenas) (Nami m'a donné la combinaison avant qu'on aille tous se coucher, sans que Luffy ne s'en rende compte). Mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar m'aide à penser à autre chose que ma situation familiale et à me fatiguer un peu, je l'espère, en plus de poser mes marques dans la maison. Ils m'ont tous dit de faire comme chez moi. Tous. Même Chopper, quand il m'a prêté du dentifrice tout à l'heure. 

Je bâille pour la troisième fois, assis dehors sur le banc qui assiste la porte d'entrée, fumant une énième cigarette et je me demande si c'était réellement une bonne idée de venir ici, finalement. Je tire nerveusement sur ma cigarette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle le bout de mes doigts et le bout de mes lèvres en admettant à moi-même que je les mets certainement tous en danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci de me lire et merci pour les kudos!~


	3. 03. sanji; the wonders of the world, the goods and the crippling anxiety.

Ca va faire une semaine que je me suis installé au Sunny et je connais déjà l'immense maison comme ma poche, comme si j'étais là depuis le début, depuis toujours. J'ai aussi appris à connaître tout le monde qui n'est pas de ma clique originelle et on s'entend tous bien. Je me sens comme chez moi, intégré et à l'aise.

Ca fait peu de temps que je suis là, mais j'ai déjà mes habitudes, j'ai déjà développé une routine. Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, puis j'observe mes colocataires effectuer leur propre routine, passer la porte à tour de rôle pour s'en aller, vaquer à leurs occupations.

Une fois seul, je fume une cigarette sur le porche, profitant du calme, du bruit lointain des vagues et du chant des oiseaux pendant quelques instants, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, préparer le repas du midi et éventuellement planifier le repas du soir. Puis tout le monde rentre manger et chacun raconte sa matinée. Et l'après-midi, je me laisse porter par quiconque m'invite à le suivre pour le reste de la journée. Jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, que tout le monde se mette à l'aise pour décompresser et en général, j'ai le temps de jouer une partie de jeux vidéos avec Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, avant de devoir retourner derrière les fourneaux. On se retrouve tous à table et les discussions sont animées, toujours différentes et c'est chaleureux, c'est agréable. Les compliments sur les plats qui reposent sur la table fusent et j'aide toujours celui qui est de corvée de vaisselle à tout débarrasser. Puis on s'occupe, soit devant la télévision, soit autour d'un jeu de société, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. 

Le lendemain de mon arrivée, j'ai passé l'après-midi à l'université, avec les garçons et Robin. On a fait le chemin tous ensemble, à pied, puisque la faculté est pas très loin du Sunny. On s'est tous installés à la cafétéria et Robin a été la première à partir, à mon plus grand désarroi, juste après avoir bu son café. Elle devait aller récupérer des documents dans son casier avant son premier cours magistral. Elle m'a donné le numéro de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elle serait quand les garçons auront tous commencé les cours, pour que je ne me retrouve pas seul et pour faire honneur à ma requête d'assister à l'un de ses cours. 

Après son départ, j'ai demandé aux garçons ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Usopp est en Master d'Écriture, pour devenir écrivain, ou scénariste. Ou les deux. Chopper est en première année de médecine et d'après Luffy, il est le meilleur élève de sa promo (remarque qui l'a fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles). Pour ce qui est du Chapeau de Paille, il retape sa première année en Économie et Politique pour la troisième fois en septembre. Pas que ça m'étonne pas, mais connaissant son parcours scolaire et sa capacité de concentration limitée, j'suis pas choqué d'entendre qu'il s'en bat royalement les roubignoles de ses études. Ca empêche pas le fait que ma main heurte l'arrière de sa tête pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il fait la moue en expliquant que c'est son grand-père qui l'a obligé à prendre cette voie, alors qu'il a jamais voulu être président de sa vie. Devenir le Roi du Pain d'Épice, certainement, pourquoi pas... mais pas le Roi de East Blue, non monsieur.

Viens le moment où Luffy et Usopp doivent assister à leur premier cours de l'après-midi et il ne reste plus que Chopper et moi, à notre table. J'en profite pour apprendre à le connaître davantage et je découvre sur lui qu'il vient de Drum Island et que ses parents sont tous les deux docteurs, tous les deux excentriques à leur manière, expérimentaux dans leurs pratiques, d'où son savoir et le fait qu'il soit brillant dans le domaine de la médecine. Il raconte que sa mère était furieuse quand il a décidé de faire des études et qu'elle lui a probablement jeté un sort quand il est parti. Parce qu'il excelle dans ses études, mais le reste est un calvaire absolu. Il raconte qu'il serait rentré chez lui depuis bien longtemps s'il n'avait pas rencontré les autres, qu'il les considère comme sa nouvelle famille. 

Quand il me demande de parler de moi, je détourne la conversation en lui montrant l'heure qu'il est. Je l'accompagne en cours, heureux de constater qu'il est beaucoup moins réservé que lors de notre rencontre. Il me remercie de lui préparer de si bons plats et s'étale un peu sur les bienfaits des aliments variés que je pourrais inclure dans les repas à l'avenir, avant de disparaître dans sa salle de cours. 

Je fais le tour des lieux, visite la bibliothèque universitaire, où je feuillette quelques livres sur la cuisine et où j'aborde des étudiantes qui révisent en groupe. Elles refusent de me donner leur numéro de téléphone. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que... j'ai toujours pas de téléphone. Puis je cherche l'amphi dans lequel Robin enseigne, fume des cigarettes à la chaîne jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure et me délecte de son charisme et de sa prestance pendant deux heures de cours magistraux, assis au premier rang, apprenant des tas de choses sur des fouilles archéologiques menées à Alabasta, il y a plusieurs décennies de ça. 

Le jour qui suit, Franky me demande de lui donner un coup de main. Il a une livraison à aller chercher dans un entrepôt et il a besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaire. L'énergie de Franky est contagieuse, il n'y a que des choses positives qui sortent de sa bouche. Il parle fort, roule les R, abuse du mot SUPER et porte une chemise à fleur par-dessus un pull, que je juge beaucoup trop fin pour braver le froid hivernal, mais ça a clairement pas l'air de le déranger. Dans son van, les baffles crachent les hits populaires du moment, qu'il connait tous par cœur, et sur son passage, sur l'axe principal de Logue Town, beaucoup de personnes le saluent ou le klaxonnent. 

Il me parle de toutes ces connaissances, de ce qu'il a fait pour elles et inversement. Il pointe des commerces qui n'existaient pas avant mon départ et m'informe qu'il a participé à leur construction. On en vient au sujet de son passé et il raconte qu'il tient tout son talent d'un charpentier, menuisier et sculpteur, Tom. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, Franky était un fauteur de troubles et son apprentissage lui a permis de se remettre dans le droit chemin. Tom avait un autre apprenti, avec qui Franky s'embrouillait constamment. A la mort de Tom, ils ont continué de faire tourner la boutique ensemble, jusqu'à ce que leurs différents les rattrapent. Iceburg est devenu maire de Water 7. Franky, quant à lui, s'est un peu retrouvé sans but. A deux doigts de retourner à ses vieux démons, il s'est inspiré de son parcours pour anéantir la délinquance à Water 7 et donner un travail à tous ces gosses qui, comme lui à l'époque, étaient simplement perdus et livrés à eux-mêmes. 

Lassé de la nature fragile de l'île, perpétuellement frappée par une marrée haute destructrice, Franky a décidé de quitter Water 7 pour Logue Town, conseillé par Iceburg, qui a décrit l'endroit comme étant une cité vieillissante. Depuis son arrivée, il rénove tout ce qui a besoin d'être rénové, fabrique ce qu'on lui demande de fabriquer et en l'espace de quelques mois, sa notoriété est montée en puissance. Il raconte que pendant les premiers mois qui ont suivi son arrivée, il vivait dans son van, jusqu'à ce que Nami le contacte pour qu'il retape de Sunny. Il a accepté de refaire la maison à condition de pouvoir s'installer avec eux. Et c'est de cette manière qu'ils sont devenus colocataires. 

Nous récupérons le matériel nécessaire à ses futures constructions, soit, du bois et du métal, avant de reprendre la route et c'est à lui de poser des questions. Heureusement, il se focalise sur mes talents culinaires, plus que sur mon passé en général et je lui raconte comment j'ai appris seul, le nez plongé dans de divers livres, jusqu'au lycée, où certaines sections se spécialisaient en cuisine. J'assistais pas à ces cours, mais j'espionnais régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que le prof ne me surprenne sur le fait et ne m'aide à m'améliorer en   
me donnant des cours, dans le dos du personnel de l'établissement ainsi que dans le dos de ma famille. Et c'est comme ça qu'on se trouve des points communs et que Franky commence à comparer la confection d'un plat à celle d'un meuble et avant que je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, on se retrouve dans un centre en construction, où toute la main d'oeuvre est faite d'adolescents aux airs peu commodes. Et je réalise, un peu tard, que Franky reproduit ici ce qu'il faisait à Water 7. 

Plus tard dans la semaine, Nami m'embarque avec elle et nous nous rendons à Rumbar. Brook semble tout connaître à la musique, des mélodies les plus anciennes aux chansons les plus récentes, des plus gros classiques aux plus gros navets. Il possède tous mes albums favoris, sans exception. La boutique est jolie, bien qu'un peu petite pour la quantité de disques qu'elle renferme. Il y a un espace détente, où des postes et des tournes-disques ont été mis à disposition, entourés de canapés, proche d'une étagère remplie de livres, où les clients peuvent venir écouter de la musique et passer du temps. Des bacs sont alignés le long des murs, et entravent la pièce, de manière à former des allées, où les albums sont rangés par genre et par ordre alphabétique. La caisse se trouve au fond du magasin, où Brook passe le plus clair de son temps, assis dans un large fauteuil. Derrière elle se trouve une porte, qui mène à la réserve, où des disques supplémentaires sont stockés et à une salle d'enregistrement, comme on en voit dans de vrais studios de production. 

Les clients les plus réguliers surnomment Brook "Soul King" et quand il ne demande pas, en lousdé, à ses clientes féminines, si elles peuvent lui dire de quelle couleur sont leurs sous-vêtements, ce sont les clientes en question qui lui demandent de coller son front au mur pour former un angle droit avec son corps. C'est son tour fétiche, dit-il, qu'il faisait déjà devant ses amis, jadis, bien avant que Nami et moi soyons nés. Brook boit du thé à toute heure de la journée, ne retire jamais ses lunettes de soleil et passe le plus clair de son temps à gratter les cordes de sa guitare, sur l'air qui joue dans le magasin. Sinon, il sort son violon et embête un peu les clients qui sont affalés dans les canapés, dans le coin de sa boutique, en improvisant des chansons sur leur physique. 

J'attrape Nami en train de glisser un album dans la ceinture de sa jupe avant de me tirer le bras pour qu'on s'en aille. Elle envoie un baiser à Brook à la volée et c'est en quittant le magasin de musique, après y avoir passé presque une heure, que je réalise l'immense poster de HOLLOW, affiché au mur, près de l'entrée. Sur celui-là, on voit le visage de Zoro de face. Mais avant d'avoir réellement le temps de l'observer, Nami me pousse dehors, me sommant de me dépêcher. Elle dit que les Golden Hours ne sont pas éternelles. 

Je la prends en photo sur son téléphone dernier cri jusqu'à ce que mes doigts soient engourdis par le froid, mais je savoure chaque seconde, obnubilé par les poses qu'elle prend, les regards qu'elle lance à l'objectif, la manière dont elle met ses atouts en valeur, et Dieu sait combien ils sont nombreux. 

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que le ciel s'assombrit et qu'il fait de plus en plus froid, Nami m'explique ce que ça veut dire d'être une Influenceuse. Une fois rentrés, on s'installe à table avec une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud et elle me laisse la regarder retoucher les photos que j'ai prises avant de les poster sur Instagram. Elle observe le nombre de Likes monter en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson et alors que je l'avais presque oublié (et je crois qu'elle aussi), elle finit par défaire l'album de sa ceinture pour le déposer sur la table, sous mes yeux. Une pochette rose. Avec un dos. Sans titre, sans nom d'artiste. 

Le mystère reste entier, encore à ce jour. 

Après avoir passé une journée dans l'univers de chacun de mes colocataires, j'ai commencé à réellement vouloir créer le mien. Ils m'ont tous conseillé de prendre mon temps, mais j'ai l'impression de stagner à ne rien faire et ça me rend fou. J'ai besoin d'occuper mon esprit, d'être en mouvement, de gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et un brin de technologie. J'ai besoin de suivre Nami sur Instagram au plus vite.

J'ai trouvé le job idéal en flânant dans les rues avec Usopp et Luffy, un soir, en sortant de la bibliothèque municipale. Je me suis interrogé sur tous ces types qu'on voyait passer à vélo. Il y en avait pas autant avant. Usopp m'a expliqué que tous ces gars étaient des livreurs. Et puisque Luffy est un expert en boustifaille, il a dégainé son portable et j'ai eu droit à une explication détaillée sur l'expansion astronomique de la livraison à domicile sur ces deux dernières années. Ces types à vélo, arpentent les rues à fond de cale, frappent à la porte de particuliers et leur livrent ce qu'ils ont commandé dans tel ou tel fast food ou restaurant. 

Le job idéal. Ou, comment avoir un job en lien avec la restauration, sans avoir à cuisiner, et qui me permettrait de traverser Logue Town, la ville de mon enfance, en long, en large et en travers, tout en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes? Tout en livrant des bentos à des filles en veux-tu en voilà? Je n'ai eu que trois mots: sign. me. up. 

Nami m'a inscrit via Internet. Usopp m'a dit qu'il me prêtait son vélo jusqu'à ce que j'ai les moyens de m'en payer un. Franky a promis de le tuner un peu, pour qu'il soit plus performant, pour que le vieil iPhone que Luffy m'a prêté, le temps que je touche ma première paye, ne tombe jamais de son support, pendant mes courses. Je suis entouré de personnes bienveillantes et merveilleuses qui font tout pour mon confort et mon épanouissement. 

En théorie tout va bien. 

Et pourtant. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à dormir. Pourquoi mes pensées me rattrapent constamment à l'instant même où je me retrouve seul dans le grenier, à l'instant où le silence retombe dans la maison, où c'est plus que moi et mes angoisses, moi et mes démons. J'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis que j'ai quitté Germa. J'essaye, mais ça ne mène à rien. Je tourne et je vire pendant des heures, avant d'abandonner, de quitter la pièce pour me retrouver dehors sur le porche avec mon paquet de clopes. Je suis crevé en permanence, je crois que j'ai jamais autant bu de café de toute ma vie. Parfois, le sommeil s'empare de moi par surprise et je tombe de fatigue quelques minutes, pendant la journée. 

Luffy se doute de quelque chose, depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé endormi à table, il y a deux jours. "T'es debout avant tout le monde et tu te couches après tout le monde." J'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. C'est compliqué de se confier à Luffy. Pas parce qu'il ne comprend pas ou parce qu'il est de mauvais conseil, mais parce qu'il a toujours envie de protéger ses amis, parce qu'il fonce dans le tas, à l'instant où il réalise l'ampleur des problèmes, l'ampleur de la souffrance que ressent la personne qui lui fait part de ce qui va pas. Si je lui disais pour Germa, si je lui disais pourquoi je suis parti, il réagirait en conséquence et... je peux pas. Je peux pas lui imposer ça. Je peux pas l'embarquer dans mes soucis, lui demander de m'aider. C'est trop dangereux. "T'aimes pas le lit que Franky t'a fabriqué? Tu sais que tu peux nous le dire si quelque chose te tracasse." 

Ca tourbillonne en permanence dans ma tête... à quel point j'ai été égoïste quand j'ai décidé de m'enfuir et de me réfugier auprès de mes meilleurs amis. Avoir fait ça, c'est comme... appliquer un pansement sur une plaie béante. La protection, bien qu'elle soit jolie, bien qu'elle couvre la blessure, est superficielle. Elle reste intacte, jusqu'à ce que la plaie s'infecte en-dessous et commence à contaminer les tissus sains... jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard et qu'il faille couper. Amputer. Je sais qu'à terme, je vais devoir repartir. Je vais disparaître de nouveau. Seulement, cette fois... ce sera définitif. J'essaye encore de déterminer si je suis ici pour vivre les meilleurs instants de ma vie avant de retourner aux pires, ou si j'essaye de trouver le courage de demander de l'aide. Si je réalise les vœux d'un homme condamné ou si je me comporte comme un homme dépendant de la force de ses alliés, cet homme égoïste qui met en danger les êtres les plus chers à son cœur. 

Il est presque quatre heures du matin quand je termine la boite de vingt-quatre œufs qu'il y avait dans le frigo. En général, mes insomnies se terminent face au plan de travail, où je cuisine jusqu'aux aurores. Brook est toujours le premier à se lever, aux alentours de six heures, et il me tient un peu compagnie avant d'aller faire un tour dans l'auditorium. J'ai pour habitude de préparer différents types de pâtes, qui ont besoin de reposer plusieurs heures avant d'être changées en de délicieux mets. Je prends de l'avance sur ce que j'ai prévu de concocter plus tard. Seulement, cette nuit, c'est différent. C'est différent parce que je m'en veux, parce que je sais pas quoi faire, parce que j'ai peur et j'arrive pas à chasser ces pensées de ma tête. Alors la distraction a besoin d'être plus longue que la simple préparation d'une pâte. Elle a besoin d'être plus contraignante, moins automatique, il faut qu'elle occupe mon esprit pour prendre la place de ces craintes qui me hantent. 

Je néglige les machines qui font du bruit et ne me sert que de mes bras et du four pour pâtisser, battant les différents types de pâtes qui feront des pancakes, des crêpes, des muffins et des scones avec un fouet ou en les pétrissant avec mes mains. Ainsi, mes réflexions sont axées sur les dosages, sur les temps de cuisson, sur les astuces qui feront monter la pâte, qui amélioreront le goût des friandises, qui feront que les produits resteront frais plus longtemps. La douleur qui brûle au creux de mon torse se déplace vers les muscles de mon biceps, et j'y échappe presque, pendant un instant. J'oublie presque, jusqu'à ce que Nami ne déboule dans la cuisine en se frottant l'œil, encore à moitié endormie. 

Elle couvre sa bouche pour bâiller et ses yeux grossissent en observant les quatre coins de la cuisine, où les quantités de nourriture s'empilent. Il n'y a presque plus de place nulle part; la surface de la table est noircie de muffins en tous genres, aux différents parfums et aux différents glaçages. Dans mon dos, près de la gazinière reposent des assiettes pleines de crêpes et de pancakes. Les garnitures sont dans le frigo, coulis de chocolats, fruits découpés en morceaux et chantilly. Mes mains sont plongées dans le saladier que j'ai sous le nez, dans lequel je malaxe la pâte à scones, lorsque le regard de Nami croise le mien. 

\- Sanji... qu'est-ce que tu fais..., dit-elle en s'approchant lentement, stupéfaite.   
\- P-pourquoi t'es debout si tôt? je balbutie, pris de cours.  
\- J'ai soif, répond-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.  
\- Oh, je murmure en sortant mes mains du saladier, prêt à lui servir un verre d'eau. 

Je me stoppe brusquement en me rappelant que mes mains sont couvertes de pâte collante. Nami s'esclaffe doucement en me contournant après avoir tapoté mon épaule. Elle se dirige vers le frigo et en sort le pichet d'eau, puis s'empare d'un verre. Je prends une longue inspiration et essaye de faire comme si de rien était. Comme si la présence des douceurs qui occupent toutes les surfaces planes de la cuisine était pas suspicieuse du tout.

\- Ca sent trop bon, dit-elle en rangeant le pichet avant de se désaltérer. Tu vas réveiller Luffy.   
\- Tu crois? je demande malicieusement en retournant à ma pâte. 

Elle hume doucement et j'esquisse un sourire, pour cacher ma nervosité. C'est dur de prétendre, devant Nami, dur de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Je suis tellement embarrassé qu'elle m'ait pris sur le fait. Je prie pour qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour me demander des explications et qu'elle retourne se coucher immédiatement après avoir terminé son verre. 

\- Sanji, c'est quoi le problème? Vraiment, insiste-t-elle, pour me demander d'être honnête... d'éviter d'esquiver.  
\- J'fais que penser à Germa, je déclare sourdement en rajoutant un peu de farine à ma pâte. J'réfléchis aux conséquences de mes actions... du coup... c'est un peu la galère de dormir, j'admets à demi-mot, sans la regarder.

Elle s'assoit sur un bout de plan de travail qui n'est pas envahi par mon bordel et bois dans son verre avant de soupirer doucement. Je commence à découper des morceaux de pâtes pour former mes scones, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon travail, fuyant désespérément le regard de Nami que je sens braqué sur moi. 

\- Tu t'souviens des trous du cul avec qui je vivais dans ma première famille d'accueil? 

Je sens mes épaules se contracter sur le coup, parce que l'idée de faire remonter ces souvenirs en elle me dérange. Elle a souffert, elle aussi. Énormément. Et cette histoire, son histoire, elle en a jamais parlé ouvertement. Usopp et moi savons ce qu'il en est réellement parce que sa sœur nous a raconté, mais Nami revient jamais dessus elle-même. C'est une caractéristique de notre bande, aucun de nous ne parle de ce qu'il a vécu ou d'où il vient. On s'est toujours focalisés sur le futur, sur la manière dont on pouvait se tirer vers le haut mutuellement, sans jamais laisser l'un d'entre nous à la traîne. 

Quelque part, j'imagine que c'est exactement ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Elle est sur le point d'évoquer quelque chose de lourd pour me pousser à aller de l'avant, pour que je rattrape mon retard dans la course de l'épanouissement. Je finis par hocher la tête et j'espère qu'elle ne compte pas se confier sur son passé pour essayer de soutirer des informations sur le mien. Ca a jamais été notre dynamique, donc je vois pas bien pourquoi elle s'y mettrait maintenant, mais la crainte me prend tellement fort aux tripes que je peux pas m'empêcher de redouter la chose, même si c'est improbable. 

\- J'vous ai jamais parlé de ce qu'ils m'ont fait et très franchement... on s'en tape. C'est du passé et on peut pas revenir dessus, on peut rien y changer. J'comprends que t'aies pas envie de parler de ton biz. T'as disparu pendant des années... et c'qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps, ça te regarde.   
\- Nami...  
\- Ecoute moi, dit-elle fermement. On s'en fout des détails, pas vrai? J'veux juste que tu te rappelles des enfoirés qui m'ont pourri la vie et de votre réaction à tous... quand vous vous êtes tous retrouvés front contre front. 

On était en première, on sortait du cinéma et on rentrait tous chez Usopp. Je m'en rappelle parce que j'ai été le premier à foncer dans le tas. Peu importe leur âge, peu importe leur stature... j'ai vu rouge à l'instant où ils s'en sont verbalement pris à Nami. L'injure, lancée à la volée, au moment où notre bande a croisé la leur sur le trottoir, a immédiatement attristé Nami et ça a vrillé dans ma tête. Usopp m'a encouragé, puisqu'il connaissait l'histoire et il a suffit d'un coup dans ma mâchoire pour que Luffy s'en mêle, et l'investissement de Luffy dans la bagarre pour entraîner Zoro.

Les conséquences ont été assez désastreuses quand on s'est retrouvés au poste, face au grand-père de Luffy. Mais Arlong &co. ont plus jamais respiré dans notre direction après ça. Mettre à l'amende une bande de jeunes adultes nous a donné une petite notoriété à Logue Town, malgré les bleus et les bandages qu'on a longuement gardé après l'altercation. On s'en tapait, ce qui comptait, c'était Nami. Juste Nami et son bien-être. 

\- Pour moi, c'est l'essence de notre amitié, reprend-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Le fait que peu importe la finalité de la chose, que ce soit dangereux ou stupide ou vraisemblablement impossible... on assure les arrières de la personne qui en a besoin. 

Je hoche simplement la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle a raison. On fait ça depuis toujours. A notre manière, on prend perpétuellement soin des autres et on se retrouve souvent à botter des culs pour sauver l'honneur des membres de notre clique. C'est effrayant comme réalisation, maintenant que je suis dans la position de la personne qui a besoin d'être défendue. Parce que les enjeux sont pas les mêmes, parce que les adversaires sont bien plus puissants que nous cette fois. 

Je sors ma dernière fournée de muffins du four et pose précautionneusement les scones sur la plaque encore chaude pour la glisser dans le four. J'ai besoin de nicotine. Mes mains tremblent comme jamais. 

\- Je me suis enfui, je murmure avant de lever les yeux vers Nami. J'étais terrifié... j'ai peur qu'ils me retrouvent, qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Je soupire, frustré, et passe ma main dans les cheveux qui me retombent sur l'œil, réalisant à quel point je suis épuisé. Mes émotions s'emmêlent et c'est tellement brouillon, tellement lourd, que je pourrais presque en pleurer, là, devant Nami. 

\- C'est pas le genre de personnes à qui tu peux mettre une raclée et espérer t'en sortir...

Nami descend du plan de travail pour venir m'enlacer étroitement, le temps que mes épaules s'arrêtent le trembler, le temps que son parfum prenne toute la place dans mon système et chasse toute la négativité qui m'habite depuis que j'ai fuis le laboratoire. 

\- On est plus vieux, plus forts, plus sages, chuchote-t-elle contre mon épaule. Plus nombreux, ajoute-t-elle après un instant. T'es en sécurité ici, avec nous.

Elle brise notre étreinte et pose ses mains sur mes épaules en plantant ses grands yeux marrons dans les miens. 

\- Maintenant que t'es de retour, pas moyen qu'on te laisse repartir. 

J'esquisse un sourire, le cœur tiraillé. Evidemment, c'est tout ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. J'ai tellement envie de la croire, j'ai tellement envie de rester... mais plus le temps passe, plus je grandis, et plus je réalise qu'être optimiste changera rien au comportement de ma famille et aux plans qu'ils ont prévu pour moi. Ils sont invincibles et même si je sais que je peux compter sur mes amis, sur Luffy... il y a peu de chances pour que les choses tournent en ma faveur.

Nami s'apprête à reprendre la parole quand Luffy déboule dans la cuisine en s'étirant, sa bouche grande ouverte qui se referme progressivement autour d'un bâillement bruyant. Des étoiles apparaissent dans ses yeux à l'instant où il remarque toutes les pâtisseries qui nous entourent, Nami et moi. Il frappe ses joues avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Putain! s'écrie-t-il en se ruant vers la table pour s'emparer d'un muffin aux myrtilles. Je rêve même pas! 

Je pouffe de rire avant de reposer les yeux sur Nami, qui me lance un regard l'air de dire "je te l'avais dit."   
Bientôt, la nuit se termine et de nouveau, je vais pouvoir prétendre que ça va, prétendre que mon passé n'existe pas. Pour quelques heures, pour ces quelques instants que je vais passer auprès de mes amis. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille dormir. Pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à mes craintes qui emprunteront la trappe qui scelle ma chambre et qui viendront s'emparer de moi, comme dans un cercle infernal.


	4. 04. zoro; sad eyes like sharpened daggers— you'll never walk, only stagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> premier chapitre sous le point de vue de zoro (les roulements se font tous les trois chapitres!), il est un peu court comparé aux précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! merci de me lire, merci pour les kudos~

Plus j'avance, plus les lumières de la ville s'évanouissent et je laisse l'obscurité de la forêt, semblable à celle qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, m'envelopper totalement. Peu importe si je vois rien, si je tombe, si je me perds. De toute manière plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien ne m'importe. J'essaye de courir plus vite, au-delà de mes limites, jusqu'à sentir mes muscles brûler avec l'effort, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à sentir mon cœur essayer de transpercer ma cage thoracique et mon sang pulser à en déchirer mes tempes.

A travers les arbres qui me toisent de plusieurs mètres, je peux voir l'océan se dessiner à l'horizon et je fonce en sa direction en poussant des plaintes à chaque foulée, épuisé, essoufflé, mais refusant catégoriquement de m'arrêter. J'ai besoin que ça fasse mal, j'ai besoin de ressentir quelque chose de plus étouffant que la sensation qui me ronge les entrailles. Je me bats contre le point de côté qui torture mes abdominaux et tente d'accueillir plus d'air en penchant la tête en arrière, allant toujours plus vite, tapant des pieds toujours plus fort au sol pour tenter d'aller plus loin, plus rapidement. 

Je me stoppe finalement en atteignant un précipice, où en contre-bas les racines de mangroves plongent dans la mer, et hurle de toute mes forces, jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène m'en manque, jusqu'à me sentir étourdi, jusqu'à ce que mes genoux lâchent et heurtent le sol. J'abats mes poings dans la terre avant de prendre mon visage entre mes mains.

C'est terminé. Alors qu'on venait tout juste de commencer, tout est terminé. J'ai pas les mots pour expliquer ma frustration, ma rage... l'impuissance. J'ai envie de hurler de nouveau, mais seul un râle de désespoir sort, étranglé par les pleurs que je peine à ravaler, éraillé avec la sécheresse de ma gorge. C'est la deuxième fois... et je crois pas être capable de tout affronter tout seul, cette fois. Rien que de penser à tout ce que ça implique, j'ai envie de disparaître, moi aussi, de tomber dans l'oubli. Juste pour faire l'impasse, juste pour y échapper. Il va falloir tout annuler, prévenir les gens, leur donner des explications, gérer leurs réactions. C'est la deuxième fois que mon ambition, que mon rêve m'échappe et c'est comme si le trou béant au creux de mon torse s'était agrandi. 

Je sais que je suis supposé faire quelque chose, passer des coups de fil, mettre les personnes qui sauront agir en conséquence au courant, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement, j'arrive pas à calmer ma respiration, j'arrive pas à me reprendre, j'ai l'impression que ce sont des années de retenue, durant lesquelles je me suis donné du mal à réprimer mes émotions, qui s'écoulent, se déversent, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. 

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de son corps?

Est-ce que ses parents ont été mis au courant? J'ai même pas le courage de les appeler. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps... j'ai la sensation de pas être assez fort. J'l'ai pas, la force d'affronter les conséquences, de les braver en laissant ce que je ressens de côté. Je me rends compte à quel point j'étais haut... et la chute est vertigineuse, dévastatrice. Je sanglote, mais les larmes ne coulent pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est la fin du monde, que c'est la fin de ma vie, tellement ça fait mal.

J'ai envie de baisser les bras, d'abandonner, et je déteste cette sensation, parce que ça me ressemble pas. Je renais toujours de mes cendres, j'laisse jamais rien m'abattre... j'comprends pas pourquoi c'est différent cette fois, pourquoi j'suis à genoux en train de hurler mes morts, pourquoi j'parviens pas à faire la part des choses, à rationaliser. 

J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison.


	5. 05. zoro; maybe i am longing for that feeling to not feel at all.

A l'heure qu'il est, on devrait être sur scène. Moi derrière mon clavier, mon pad, ma basse... elle, derrière son micro, perchée sur ses chaussures plateformes, qui donnent l'impression qu'elle lévite, partout où elle se déplace. On aurait dû se produire devant des milliers de gens qui sont venus nous voir, nos fans— qui ont pris leurs places, plus pour notre concert que pour celui de Roar of the Sea. On avait le monde à nos pieds, on était aux portes du succès planétaire. Cette tournée aurait tout changé pour nous. 

Les lumières de la ville commencent à devenir floues, de l'autre côté de la grande baie vitrée qui fait toute la longueur de sa chambre d'hôtel. C'est magnifique, Sabaody de nuit. Dans la pénombre, toutes les habitations ne sont plus que des points de lumière. Le parc d'atraction et la salle de concert sont les endroits les plus lumineux, les plus distinctifs de toute l'île, où les gens s'agglutinent encore, où le vacarme de leur présence ne se tait jamais. Je devrais être là-bas. 

Au lieu de ça, je suis enfermé ici, adossé au pied de ce lit King Sized que je déteste. Je déteste tout depuis le drame, je déteste l'atmosphère, je déteste les gens que je croise, les choses que je lis sur les réseaux, je déteste même l'alcool que je bois... mais le geste répétitif, de porter le goulot à mes lèvres, celui de réprimer la grimace qui suit chaque gorgée m'apaise un peu. Ca fait trois jours qu'on est là, trois jours que j'reste coincé entre ces quatre murs et c'est le bordel; les cadavres de bouteilles se multiplient, tous abandonnés çà et là au sol, au milieu de ses fringues de scène et des restes de ses affaires, qui traînent autour de la coiffeuse qu'elle a personnellement demandé qu'on lui installe. 

J'arrive pas à défaire son image de ma tête, à chasser les souvenirs qui me reviennent par bribes. Je nous revois, loin d'ici, alors que notre notoriété n'existait que dans les Pubs, aller de magasin en magasin. C'était à l'époque où on cherchait notre style, quelque chose de physiquement distinctif qui aurait lancé de nouvelles modes, qui aurait marqué les gens, qui aurait été fondamentalement nous. Qui nous aurait encrés dans leurs cerveaux, comme un message subliminal. Après m'avoir payé trois boucles d'oreilles dorées, pendantes, celles que je porte encore aujourd'hui, ce soir, celles qui ne me quittent jamais, comme si elles faisaient partie intégrante de mon lobe, comme une extension de ce dernier, Perona a acheté une paire de chaussures, aux semelles ridicules, épaisses d'une dizaine de centimètres. Je me souviens de ses mots, de leur intonation exacte. Je veux qu'on m'enterre dans ses pompes, a-t-elle dit, séduite par leur apparence. Sa voix fait encore écho dans ma tête, et pour ne pas hurler de nouveau, je ris jaune parce que... quelle putain d'ironie qu'elle les porte justement aux pieds ce soir là.

Pour desserrer les noeuds qui tordent mon battant, je reprends une lampée. Je bois, et bois, et bois, jusqu'à finir la bouteille, jusqu'au haut-le-coeur. Pour faire taire sa voix, pour faire disparaitre le souvenir, qui continue de jouer derrière mes paupières. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit noir, jusqu'à ce que la tête m'en tourne, jusqu'à ce que l'entièreté de mon corps s'engourdisse. 

Je regarde l'heure; neuf heures seize. J'attrape le manche de ma basse, que j'ai abandonné sur le lit tout à l'heure, et la fait glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à portée de main. Je l'installe sur mon ventre et commence à pincer les cordes, les yeux fermés. A l'heure qu'il est, on devrait être sur scène. En train de jouer cette chanson, Ghost Network. Toutes les histoires qui sont attachées à ces chansons, nos chansons, me hantent. J'aimerais avoir le courage d'appeler Luffy, mais je saurais même pas quoi lui dire. J'espère secrètement qu'ils entendront la nouvelle et qu'ils essayeront de me joindre eux. Je sais que Nami et Usopp sont toujours au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde, ils apprendront ce qui s'est passé bien vite. J'espère.

J'espère.

Je hume les paroles parce que je suis même pas certain d'être capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Il y a une énorme boule dans ma gorge et c'est comme si elle allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, comme si elle était à ça de rompre, à une parole, à un mot. Avoir Luffy au téléphone me ferait du bien, je le sais. Mais rien que le fait de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire, rien que de réfléchir à comment formuler la chose, je peux sentir mes yeux se mettre à brûler. Quand je hume, le son s'interrompt, devient faux. Alors j'arrête et je me lève. Je branche la basse à mon ampli et je joue le refrain. Fort. Quitte à en faire trembler les murs, quitte à déranger les voisins, peu importe. J'ai trop bu et mes doigts sont imprécis, je manque d'arracher les cordes à deux reprises en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. 

Je les connais par coeur, ces chansons. La manière dont je les joue est automatique, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir aux notes. La mélodie est comme une seconde peau, elle découle de moi. C'est pour ça que prétendre être sur scène ne m'aide pas à oublier les circonstances qui font que je suis pas sur scène, celles qui font que Perona est plus là. Ce moulin à parole qui gravitait sans cesse autour de moi, avec son ombrelle stupide et ses collants perpétuellement troués ou à rayures. Elle était insupportable et même imbuvable parfois, et j'ai jamais voulu comprendre pourquoi toutes ces fans essayaient de lui ressembler, pourquoi tout le monde l'appréciait... mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle était une véritable boule d'énergie. J'entends encore son rire distinctif, j'oublierai jamais le ton de sa voix, quand elle traîtait notre manager d'incompétent, quand elle faisait des caprices, quand elle chantait mes paroles avec ses tripes. J'oublierai jamais l'odeur de ses cheveux non plus, ni la marque de son eye-liner... ou la manière dont elle est partie. 

Ca a été tellement accablant que j'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé dans une autre vie.

Depuis que la tournée a commencé, on a pour habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs, de vagabonder dans la ville qui nous reçoit, jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille dans lequel se poser pour fumer un peu de weed et composer. Perona adorait essayer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Chaque drogue lui servait d'outil. Pour découvrir de nouveaux sons, pour expérimenter, toujours plus, pour aller chercher loin dans la subjectivité de son subconscient. Mais cette abrutie a jamais connu ses limites. 

Après notre première date au Sabao Dome, Pez et moi, on est partis chacun de notre côté pour regagner nos chambres d'hôtel respectives. Aucun de nous deux n'a décroché un mot, ce soir là. J'ai pris une douche, puis j'ai fait monté le room service et quand il a été assez tard, je suis allé frapper à sa porte, prêt à partir. Avec deux vestes sur le dos plutôt qu'une, connaissant la manie de la chanteuse à ne jamais correctement se couvrir.

Sauf qu'elle a jamais répondu. 

Ce matin, il y avait un bleu sur mon épaule, quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir. Mon bras a encaissé le choc, de cogner à plusieurs reprises contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. J'ai longtemps regardé la couleur de l'hématome et je me suis dis que mon âme aussi était jaune et violette, pour faire aussi mal, pour me lancer autant, comme si on l'avait déchiré. 

On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. De la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, on aurait dit qu'elle était allongée sur son lit et que tout allait bien, qu'elle s'était juste assoupie. J'crois que ce qui m'a aidé à aller de l'avant aussi facilement quand Kuina est morte, au-delà de notre promesse, c'est le fait que j'ai jamais vu son corps après l'accident. Dans ma tête d'enfant, ça a été plus évident pour inventer une histoire, un prétexte. Je me suis fait croire qu'elle était partie dans un univers alternatif où on peut atteindre notre objectif, réaliser notre rêve commun, sans avoir à se faire de la concurrence. Avec Perona, j'ai pas eu la même chance. J'étais le premier sur les lieux.

Le sang déjà sec qui a coulé de son nez, l'écume au coin de ses lèvres, ses grands yeux noirs qui essayent de disparaître dans leurs orbites... c'est moi qui ai découvert tout ça. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur quitter son être, sa peau tiède sous mes doigts, alors que je sers ses bras, alors que je la secoue pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Quand je déglutis, ma gorge se souvient des mots que j'ai articulé, hurlé à son visage pour qu'elle se réveille. J'pourrais jamais oublier ce moment, il est gravé en moi pour toujours, comme une marque, comme une plaie béante qui laissera une vilaine cicatrice qui disparaîtra jamais, qui me suivra jusqu'à ce que je crève, jusque dans ma prochaine vie. 

Je l'ai vu mourir, rendre son dernier souffle; sur le moment, c'était comme si son coeur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine, son corps animé par des soubresauts, des palpitations... une tentative désespérée de son système qui cherchait à rejeter la drogue qui l'intoxiquait. C'est à partir de ce moment que la panique a commencé à s'emparer de moi, où je l'ai porté jusque dans la salle de bain, appelant les secours dans la même vague, pour ensuite essayer de planter mes phalanges dans le fond de sa gorge et extraire le poison.

Le temps s'est écoulé avec une lenteur déconcertante et puis ça a été trop tard. 

Ils l'ont emmenés et j'ai fuis, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou pour essayer d'avoir mal ailleurs, pour arrêter de réfléchir à l'après, au terrifiant futur. Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté au bord de ce précipice, je me souviens juste rentrer à l'hôtel tard, être accueilli par le silence, le bureau de réception vide, le hall déserté par le personnel et les touristes, déjà partis, déjà couchés. Je suis monté dans sa chambre et j'ai bloqué la porte meurtrie derrière moi avec une chaise et depuis, je suis là, statique, je tourne comme un lion en cage et je patauge dans ma lâcheté, incapable de répondre aux appels de notre manager, incapable de contacter qui que ce soit. 

J'ai pas la force de prendre des initiatives, en fait. Je sais que Mihawk est en route, je sais qu'il m'appelle pour me dire qu'il a une solution à tous nos problèmes et qu'il vient me chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Je devrais avoir une conversation avec Apoo, mais putain, j'ai envie de voir personne. J'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je ressens et cette incertitude me paralyse complètement, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir préméditer mes réactions me force à battre en retraite et à rester tapis dans l'ombre. Je préfère qu'on pense de moi que je suis arrogant et impoli de laisser tout le monde dans le flou, être aux abonnés absents, plutôt qu'on me découvre au plus bas, les yeux cernés de rouge, ivre et prêt à voler en éclat à tout instant. 

Mon portable se réveille avec un appel et mon coeur rate un battement. C'est sa mère... Imaginer à quel point elle doit souffrir me retourne l'estomac, alors que je fixe son nom à l'écran. De toutes les personnes qui attendent quelque chose de moi, elle est certainement la seule avec qui j'accepte d'être vulnérable à cette seconde. Je décroche et sa voix larmoyante qui prononce mon prénom suffit à me faire lâcher prise. Je couvre mon visage de ma main et renifle en me demandant si je vais réussir à passer outre, si je vais réussir à surmonter cette douleur lancinante qui se propage dans chaque fibre de mon corps.


	6. 06. zoro; back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolée pour l'attente!

Je décolle mon portable de mon oreille et observe l'écran, la tête vide, le souffle court. La mère de Perona met un terme à l'appel, me laissant tout juste le temps de voir le temps de notre communication. Dix minutes, trente huit secondes. Je repose l'arrière de ma tête contre le matelas dans un lourd soupir et laisse mon téléphone glisser de ma main avant de les passer sur mon visage, pour y chasser les restes de larmes qui n'ont pas encore séché. 

Elle veut que je rentre à la maison. Le corps sera transporté à la première heure demain. Elle veut que je sois là, que j'assiste à l'enterrement, à la réception qui aura lieu juste après. "On devrait se recueillir ensemble... tous les deux." Je presse ma main contre mon torse pour essayer d'y trouver les battements de mon coeur. Je suis tellement rassuré qu'elle ne me déteste pas, ça enlève un poids, juste là, là où je touche, là où mes doigts se crispent dans mon t-shirt. 

Je me sens coupable et naturellement, je projette. Je me dis que ce que je ressens est universel, que ma vision des choses s'applique à tout le monde. Mais c'est pas le cas. Il y a que moi qui me déteste, il y a que moi qui pense que je suis fautif, que moi qui déteste la musique et la drogue à cette seconde. La solitude y est certainement pour quelque chose. Après tout, depuis l'incident, je suis seul avec mes pensées, seul avec mes impressions, seul avec ces scènes qui jouent en boucle dans ma tête. C'est facile de tirer le pire de toute cette situation et de l'appliquer à la réalité, c'est facile d'y croire quand il y a personne pour relativiser, pour énoncer une opinion contraire.

Il n'y avait que de la tristesse dans sa voix, pas une once de colère ou d'amertume... "Je sais que t'as fait de ton mieux pour la protéger." Mais est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que j'ai réellement fait de mon mieux? La créativité de Perona perçait le plafond quand elle était sous l'effet de ces différentes substances. Elle inventait des mélodies incroyables, elle trouvait des tournures de phrases qui transcendaient tout ce que j'essayais d'exprimer. Elle était exceptionnelle quand elle était sobre, mais stone... elle s'élevait à un tout autre niveau. Elle en avait autant conscience que moi et c'est ce qui l'a fait basculer dans l'abus. Du processus créatif, elle a commencé à prendre de la dope avant de monter sur scène, pour que ses prestations soient plus intenses, pour que son énergie soit plus ardente, plus mystique.

J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était beaucoup trop sûre d'elle, mais en fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un masque, qu'une apparence. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas mériter l'adoration de nos fans en étant juste elle-même.

C'est ça qui l'a tué. 

Le besoin de donner autant que ce qu'on recevait... et ma passivité. Notre manque de communication. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, j'aurais dû balancer toutes les merdes qu'elle achetait. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, je suis resté là, les bras croisés, à la regarder faire. La traiter d'idiote et lui balancer au visage que son enthousiasme de droguée lui donnait un air ridicule n'a fait que l'éloigner de moi, n'a fait qu'empirer les choses au lieu de la faire réagir. Je soupire et défais finalement mes mains de mon visage, pour mollement laisser tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Ma tête m'ordonne de me lever, d'aller faire travailler mes muscles pour interrompre la spirale infernale de mes réflexions. Mais impossible de me lever, j'ai l'impression d'être épuisé, d'avoir été drainé par les événements... d'être le fantôme dont il est question dans nombreuses de nos chansons. 

***

Je grommelle en me tournant sur le ventre pour enfouir mon visage dans les coussins qui sentent encore le shampoing de Perona. Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir, quelqu'un qui essaye d'entrer. La poignée cogne contre la chaise qui retient la porte une, puis deux fois et l'instant d'après, on frappe. J'bouge pas d'un millimètre, en espérant que la personne se lasse et s'en aille pour me laisser dormir quelques heures de plus. J'ai réussi à m'endormir un peu après cinq heures du matin, je crois. Et à en juger la lourdeur de mes paupières, il doit même pas être neuf heures du matin.

Malheureusement pour moi, les coups continuent de rebondir sur la porte et la chaise tremble avec eux, faisant un brouhaha qui m'empêche de me rendormir. Je finis par me redresser pour me frotter les yeux, frustré et déterminé à prendre mon temps pour aller ouvrir à quiconque vient interrompre mon repos.

\- Zoro, fait une voix entre deux coups. Zoro, j'sais que t'es là, ouvre.

C'est Mihawk, notre manager. On était supposés se retrouver plus loin sur Grand Line. Il devait nous organiser des interviews à droite et à gauche, pour que Pez et moi on fasse la promo de la deuxième partie de la tournée qui s'passe dans le Nouveau Monde. J'imagine que c'est compromis, maintenant. Et qu'il a dû tout annuler avant de venir ici. Il vient probablement me chercher.

\- Zoro, s'impatiente-t-il.  
\- J'arrive! je lance, la voix rauque, les sourcils froncés, toujours dans le coaltar.

Je finis par me lever et traîne des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée pour défaire la chaise de la porte d'entrée. Mihawk ouvre la porte, me laissant tout juste le temps de reculer pour l'esquiver avant qu'elle ne rencontre mon visage. Je frissonne en rencontrant le regard perçant de notre Nounou et repose la paume de ma main contre mon oeil en restant planté là, face à lui, sans un mot. Je lui laisse le temps de bien me regarder, de bas en haut, de la pointe de mes cheveux en pétard que j'ai pas lavé depuis au moins neuf jours, à mes pieds nus sur la moquette. Je me suis endormi en jeans. Je le fixe, alors qu'il observe l'état de la chambre par-dessus mon épaule et je l'attrape lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il remarque le bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de Perona, qu'elle s'invente une conscience et range ses affaires?

Il laisse son index glisser contre le mur, près de sa tête, à l'endroit où le verrou se trouvait avant que je le fasse voler à travers le petit hall qui précède la chambre en défonçant la porte. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'en mette plein la gueule, mais au lieu de ça, il presse brièvement mon épaule sur son passage, alors qu'il me dépasse pour commencer à rassembler les affaires qui jonchent le sol.

\- Va chercher tes affaires, me dit-il sans se tourner, fourrant les vêtements qu'il a ramassé dans la valise qui traîner au sol, près de la coiffeuse. On part dans vingt minutes.  
\- On va où?  
\- On rentre, répond-t-il simplement en je hoche la tête avant de faire volte-face et quitter la chambre.

Je me dépêche de retourner dans ma chambre en espérant ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et mets moins de cinq minutes à récupérer tout ce qui m'appartient. Lorsque je rejoins Mihawk dans la chambre de Perona, il a lui aussi presque terminé. Je lui donne un coup de main avant d'enfiler mes Vans et m'empare de la casquette et de la paire de lunettes qu'il me tend. Avant de partir, je m'empare du Coussin qui a passé la nuit près de mon nez.

Juste comme ça.

Pour le trajet.

Quand on atteint le hall après avoir pris l'ascenseur, Mihawk me dit d'aller attendre dans la voiture dehors, qu'il s'occupe du check-out et de nos affaires, qu'il en a pas pour longtemps. Je m'exécute, sans un mot, grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule pour appuyer le coussin contre une fenêtre et étaler mes jambes le long de la banquette. Je suis prêt à me rendormir quand j'entends la malle s'ouvrir. J'écoute notre manager charger nos affaires dans le coffre et l'instant d'après, il monte derrière le volant, attache sa ceinture et démarre, pour quitter l'hôtel prestement. Après un long moment de silence, alors que je me dis finalement qu'on en parlera probablement pas, Mihawk prend la parole, ses yeux rivés sur moi par le biais du rétroviseur.

\- La tournée et la promo sont annulées, annonce-t-il, commençant par le plus évident, le plus simple. Je m'occupe de la presse, t'auras rien besoin de dire, rien besoin de faire, à moins que t'en aies envie.  
\- D'acc, je marmonne en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel et observer les mangroves qui ont l'air de toucher le ciel.  
\- Je t'ai commandé un costume pour l'enterrement. Je te l'apporte jeudi matin.

Je ferme les yeux pour bloquer ses mots et les pensées qui les accompagnent. Je hume simplement, de peur que ma voix me trahisse et enfonce l'arrière de mon crâne dans le coussin. J'imagine que c'est la fatigue qui fait que je suis autant à fleur de peau. Mais quand bien même, l'idée de rentrer et de devoir confronter les regards désolés de mes potes me donne envie d'ouvrir la portière et de me laisser mourir sur le bord de la route. J'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête le fait qu'on est partis en décembre. On devait rentrer en juin, elle et moi, ensemble. Au final, on est mi-janvier, et...

J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser en mille morceaux. J'suis de nouveau au bord du précipice. J'entends ma propre voix, je m'entends hurler à m'en ruiner les cordes vocales.

\- J'peux rester chez toi jusqu'à l'enterrement?

Je sens les yeux de Mihawk sur moi sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête. Il y a une pause, avant qu'il ne réponde. J'suis sûr que ça brouille tous ses plans de mec reclus qui aime trop sa solitude et que c'est pour ça qu'il hésite.

\- T'as pas envie d'être auprès de tes amis? De rentrer chez toi?

Je reste silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défile. A en juger le changement de décor, on approche du port. Je me demande s'ils ont déjà transporté son corps ou pas. S'il est encore logé quelque part ici ou s'il est déjà en chemin.

\- Bon, soupire Mihawk, c'est d'accord. Mais que jusqu'à jeudi.  
\- Ouais.

Il me regarde de nouveau, attendant certainement un merci, qui ne sort jamais de ma bouche. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Ca me laisse jusqu'à jeudi pour remettre la main sur mon courage, pour me retrouver à travers ce marasme. J'ai l'occasion de fuir encore un peu, mes pensées, mes responsabilités... le temps du trajet, au moins. Avant d'être de retour à Logue Town, avant de devoir faire face à tout ce bordel, à tout ce que je refoule et retarde, à tout ce que j'ai laissé à la porte en m'enfermant dans la chambre de Perrie avec cette chaise. C'est épuisant rien que d'y penser. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir longtemps, pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, comme si j'étais en convalescence et comme si le repos avait le pouvoir de me guérir sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

***

Le trajet en bateau a duré des heures, sans compter le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour quitter ce dernier, bloqué par les nombreuses voitures garées derrière nous. Nous avons rapidement traversé Logue Town avant d'emprunter une route sinueuse, au Sud de la ville, qui mène au-delà des collines, vers les petits villages paumés de Polestar Islands. Là où Mihawk possède une maison, là où j'ai passé les vacances de Noël avec ma famille, là où Perona et moi on s'est adressés la parole pour la première fois.

Lorsque nous atteignons la demeure, je peux lire sur le visage de Mihawk qu'il est épuisé. Il défait sa ceinture dans un soupir avant de couper le contact et soudainement, le chauffage cesse de souffler dans l'habitacle, le silence retombe et l'angoisse commence à me picoter dans le bout des doigts.

\- Je vais faire un tour, je déclare prestement, en retirant ma ceinture.

Et avant même que notre Nounou ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je quitte le véhicule en claquant la portière derrière moi. J'enfile ma veste et fixe mon bandana sur le sommet de mon crâne, pour protéger mes oreilles du froid, avant d'enfoncer mes poings dans mes poches. La neige qui a durcie depuis qu'elle est tombée du ciel, crisse sous les semelles de mes chaussures. Il fait froid ici, comparé au climat de Sabaody. Je regarde autour de moi, sans vraiment savoir où je vais, sans vraiment savoir où je suis. Rien n'a changé depuis le dernier hiver où je suis venu ici, le décor est le même, pourtant tout est différent maintenant.

Les rues sont désertes, comme d'habitude. Il y a de la lumière de l'autre côté des vitrines, l'intérieur des commerces brouillé par la buée qui habille les vitres. Les trottoirs sont mal déneigés et couverts de verglas. Quand je manque de me ramasser pour la troisième fois, je décide de prendre une pause et puisque le hazard fait bien les choses, je finis par m'adosser à la façade d'un café dans lequel Pez et moi on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner, quand on est revenus en été, après le lycée. C'est dans cet endroit là qu'on prenait le temps de se réveiller tous les matins, avant de se mettre à brainstormer, avant de préparer notre journée de travail. C'est dans ce village pourri qu'on a composé notre album... C'est ici que tout a commencé. Est-ce que le fait que je sois de retour aujourd'hui veut dire que la boucle est bouclée? Est-ce que c'est la fin?

Le soleil commence à disparaitre à l'horizon et pour ne pas geler sur place, je décide de reprendre ma route. Je découvre des endroits que Perona et moi on a jamais arpentés, certainement parce que ses itinéraires consistaient seulement à aller du Point A au Point B, quand moi je suis bon qu'à me perdre. Je la revois m'attraper par le col pour me remettre sur le droit chemin pour à un certain point, constamment me retenir par le t-shirt pour que je reste à proximité, dès qu'on quittait le manoir de Mihawk. J'étais comme un clébard en laisse, à chaque fois qu'on bougeait. Secrètement, j'crois qu'elle aimait ça, le fait que je sois à sa merci, le fait que je sois dépendant d'elle dans ce genre de situation.

J'attrape ma capuche et tire dessus pour légèrement m'étrangler avec, pour raviver le souvenir, pour faire comme si elle était encore là.

\- Oi..., je murmure tristement, avant de rabattre la capuche sur ma tête.

Je suis pathétique, pas vrai? A faire ce genre de truc. Je peux presque entendre sa voix de crécelle me dire "qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots 'TOUT DROIT,' espèce d'abruti congénital?"

Je m'esclaffe avant de me mettre à grimacer. Ca fait mal. Ca fait un mal de chien. Je sais pas comment j'suis supposé aller de l'avant. Ca aurait été plus simple si j'avais rendu l'âme à sa place. C'est plus simple de remplacer des musiciens. J'ai arrêté de compter combien de fois cette réflexion me passe par la tête.

Par miracle, même après m'être perdu, je finis par atteindre le parc. Je passe par-dessus la barrière et m'approche des balançoires. L'espace a été déneigé pour les pauvres gosses qui vivent ici et qui ne disposent que de cet endroit pour se défouler. J'oublierai jamais la fois où elle a retiré sa robe pour faire de la balançoire. Elle était gênée par tout le tulle alors elle a décidé de tout enlever pour pouvoir se balancer sans encombre. Elle qui faisait toujours attention à son apparence, qui détestait se salir ou faire mauvaise impression. Elle s'est foutue en combinette dans un parc pour gosses, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle essayait d'aller le plus haut possible, je me rappelle. La chaleur était étouffante et elle disait que l'air lui faisait du bien, balançait ses pieds vers le ciel en disant qu'elle voulait se battre avec le Soleil de taper si fort, de nous ramollir autant alors qu'on tentait désespérément d'être productifs. 

Je m'assois à sa place et lève les yeux vers le ciel, qui change de couleur avec le crépuscule, avant de soupirer. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça me ferait ressentir de perdre quelqu'un à l'âge adulte. La mort de Kuina m'a dévasté quand j'étais petit, j'étais inconsolable. Ca a fait naitre une si grande colère en moi, une rage de vaincre incomparable. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle m'aiderait à faire face dans n'importe quelle situation, qu'elle m'aiderait à rester fort. J'pensais que ce genre de douleur c'était comme la varicelle, que c'était le genre de truc qui se vivait qu'une fois. Mais la sensation est exactement la même. Je suis dévasté pareil, je suis inconsolable pareil, je suis en colère pareil. C'est injuste. Je comprends pas pourquoi ça se reproduit, pourquoi je perds les personnes que j'admire le plus. J'suis supposé tirer une leçon de ce bordel? Ca a pas d'sens.

Je prends de l'élan et décolle mes pieds du sol pour commencer à me balancer. L'air qui fouette mon visage est glacial, les chaines qui retiennent le siège de la balançoire est froid contre mes paumes, les arbres autour de l'espace de jeux sont nus, leurs feuilles marrons et décomposées enfouies sous la neige. Le contraste entre les événements passés et le présent colle parfaitement à la situation. 

Ca sera plus jamais pareil.

***

De retour au manoir, le silence qui existait à l'extérieur subsiste à l'intérieur. Mihawk est assis dans son fauteuil en train de lire, son indémodable verre de vin à moitié vide posé près de lui. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, alors que je me dirige vers le couloir où sont regroupées toutes les chambres. Celle qu'il a choisi pour moi est ouverte et mes bagages sont posés là, en évidence, au centre de la pièce. Je referme la porte derrière moi, tire les rideaux et me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Le fait que notre manager soit la personne la plus taciturne qui existe sur Terre me facilite tellement l'existence. Il ne m'adresse la parole que pour me dire que c'est l'heure de manger. En dehors de ça, nos rapports se limitent aux formules de politesse. On mange en silence, on coexiste en silence et ça fait un bien fou. Je l'observe parfois et, bien qu'il ne laisse rien transparaitre, je sens que la mort de sa nièce l'a affecté. Son silence est plus lourd que d'habitude, plus pesant. J'ai la sensation que dans d'autres circonstances, il m'aurait proposé d'en parler. Seulement, le fait qu'il soit autant concerné que moi et le fait que je risque de retourner ses questions font qu'il se tait désespérément. On est dans le même bateau. Aucun de nous deux n'a envie d'aborder le sujet.

Les jours passent trop vite.

Mercredi soir arrive en un claquement de doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'on est rentrés de Sabaody hier, alors que c'était il y a trois jours. Le temps défile à une allure folle quand je dors. Honnêtement, mon rythme de vie ces derniers jours ressemblait à celui d'un chat. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dans ce lit, à enchaîner les siestes, à écouter de la musique pour étouffer le bruit de mes pensées envahissantes, et puis à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que l'ennui me berce de nouveau. Jouer de la basse me manque, mais elle n'a pas quitté sa housse une seule fois depuis que je suis là. Mes activités se sont limitées à préparer à manger avec Mihawk, faire des pompes et des abdos jusqu'à épuisement et prendre des bains jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. La nuit dernière, j'ai passé des heures assis sur le bord de la fenêtre à tester ma résistance au froid, pieds nu balants dans le vide, à regarder les étoiles. Je suis même allé jusqu'à télécharger une application sur mon téléphone pour connaitre le nom des étoiles qui brillaient le plus fort au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai déjà oublié tous leurs noms. 

L'enterrement, c'est demain et sans surprise, j'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil. Le même sentiment qui me prenait au tripes le dimanche soir à huit heures du soir quand j'étais encore au lycée m'empêche de dormir. Cette espèce de déprime passagère, cette soudaine réalisation que demain il faut quitter la tranquillité de la maison et affronter le monde, les gens, leur stupidité. J'ai pas envie d'aller assister à la descente de ma chanteuse six pieds sous terre. Je lève les yeux vers le costume que notre Nounou a pendu à la porte de l'armoire, celui que je vais devoir porter demain, et soupire en pensant à l'inconfort d'être coincé là-dedans, aux personnes autour de moi qui pleureront sa mort, à la cérémonie interminable, à la réception ensuite.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par le vibreur de mon téléphone. Sa lumière illumine la pièce. Dans ma vision périphérique, alors que je me tourne sur le flanc pour attraper mon portable posé sur la table de nuit, le costard ressemble à quelqu'un qui lévite proche de la penderie. Mon coeur rate un battement. C'est Nami.

"Les rumeurs sont fausses, pas vrai?"

Je soupire de nouveau en relâchant mon téléphone pour retomber sur le dos et couvrir mon visage de mes avant-bras, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de l'écran ne s'évanouisse.

\- Non, je murmure dans la pénombre, en implorant mon être tout entier de s'endormir le plus rapidement possible.

***

Jeudi.

Mihawk est derrière le volant et le trajet se fait comme le reste; dans le silence total. Il a coupé la radio et quelque part, ça a du sens. Aucune mélodie ne saura adoucir quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Et puis il y a trop de risques pour qu'on entende l'une de nos chansons. Mon front est collé à la fenêtre et je regarde dans le vide, la limite entre la route et la verdure qui nous entoure, encore plus floue que d'ordinaire. J'ai rien dormi. Quand j'étais au lycée et qu'on était lundi, j'étais fatigué, blasé, irrité. Aujourd'hui, je me sens juste vide. Mihawk prend un virage et mes valises se déplacent dans la malle, terminant leur course dans un bruit sourd.

\- Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu comptes faire, déclare-t-il soudainement.

Je me redresse et repose l'arrière de mon crâne contre l'appui-tête, les yeux rivés sur la route déserte qui s'étend devant nous. J'ai déjà réfléchi et je sais pas. Je tire sur le noeud de ma cravate et défais le premier bouton de ma chemise. Je commence déjà à me sentir à l'étroit.

\- Relax, reprend-t-il. On se donne un mois, grand maximum. Le temps de te ressourcer auprès de tes amis. Dieu sait à quel point ils sont... turbulents... énergiques.

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Ils sauront te requinquer et t'inspirer, je le sais.  
\- Mh..., je hume faiblement.  
\- On fait le point dans quelques semaines, conclue-t-il. C'est tout.

Je hoche la tête avant de soupirer lourdement. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège en glissant mes mains dans mes poches, alors qu'on atteint finalement Logue Town. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sors mon portable de ma poche pour aller trouver Luffy dans mes contacts. La composition de mon message s'étale sur toute la traversée de la ville, jusqu'au cimetière. Je me lance dans un pavé où je lui explique tout ce qui s'est passé avant de me dégonfler et tout effacer. Puis je décide d'écrire l'opposé en lui demandant simplement de passer me chercher. Mais le connaissant, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être bombardé de questions et d'appels, donc mauvaise idée. Je bloque un moment, la tête encombrée d'un nombre incalculable de tournures de phrases sans queue ni tête. Mihawk se gare et le temps me manque, alors j'opte pour le court, simple et précis.

"La tournée est annulée, je rentre. Tu peux venir me récupérer plus tard?"

J'éteins mon portable et tourne la tête pour regarder notre manager qui reste là, immobile, sa ceinture toujours bouclée, alors qu'il a coupé le contact depuis quelques instants déjà. Je suis prêt à lui demander ce qu'il attend, mais il me devance en me regardant brièvement, du coin de l'oeil et je comprends immédiatement.

On y est et c'est imminent.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et il s'écoule bien une minute avant que Mihawk ne se remette à bouger. Il défait sa ceinture, tire sur le frein à main et retire la clé de son encoche avant de finalement sortir. J'en fais de même, à contre coeur. Je le vois regarder mon col, là où le bouton est toujours ouvert, là où ma cravate ne serre pas ma gorge et il ne fait aucune remarque, passe complètement outre. Il me fait signe de le suivre et je lui emboîte le pas en prenant une longue inspiration.

On y est et c'est maintenant.


End file.
